Entre Mortífagos y Tú
by Danieluchis
Summary: Severus Snape acaba de convertirse en mortífago, su ceremonia de iniciación ha transcurrido casi perfecta. Bueno, sólo tuvo un pequeño desliz pero, al fin y al cabo nada puede salirle mal... ¿o podría? SS&OC
1. Cenizas

**Disclaimer: ¡**Hola! He aquí mi primer fanfic de la saga de Harry Potter, tomando a mi personaje favorito de la serie, y supongo que de la mayoría de ustedes también: el gran Severus Snape.

Esta historia se apega al canon, aunque he de confesar que modificaré algunos detalles para que ajusten con la trama, misma que gira en torno a una relación Severus Snape & OC pero bueno, mi personaje no tendrá ni un pelo de Mary Sue.

Agradezco a J.K. Rowling la creación de este personaje, lleno de ironía y matices que hemos de ir descubriendo. También no debemos olvidar a los demás personajes del universo Harry Potter, que en algún punto estarán haciendo su aparición en esta historia.

Pues dicho todo esto: ¡Comenzemos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Cenizas.<strong>

Era una tarde oscura en Gran Bretaña, como es de costumbre el cielo era gris y estaba lloviendo, lo que marcaba la diferencia de este día era que esta vez llovía como si el cielo estuviera desbordándose. A lo lejos se divisaba una gran mansión rodeada de inmensos jardines.

Después de un ruido, un hombre apareció de la nada.

Dos figuras encapuchadas esperaban al joven que acababa de aparecerse frente de la reja. El chico miro más allá de aquella reja con unos ojos que expresaban añoranza y una incontrolable curiosidad de saber lo que sucedía dentro de aquel lugar.

Una de las figuras le sujetó del brazo izquierdo y lo condujo a través de la reja hacia la mansión en silencio.

Al llegar al recibidor, otra figura más se les unió y lo llevaron hacia el salón donde había una gran mesa rectangular con sillas alrededor. En la cabecera se encontraba sentado un hombre, de tez pálida, cabello café oscuro y unos ojos cafés que sin embargo despedían un extraño brillo rojo.

Era él.

- Así que, ¿Te gustaría pertenecer a los mortífagos? – Preguntó aquel hombre con una voz fría y aguda - Dame una razón por la que deberíamos aceptar a un mestizo como tu. Hijo de un muggle... - termino su frase con profundo desprecio.

- Milord, deme una oportunidad para demostrarle mi devoción...

- No me decepciones.

Severus Snape acababa de cumplir 17 años y se dirigía con paso firme junto con 5 mortífagos más hacia una casa en el norte de Gran Bretaña. ¿Su encomienda? Comenzar con el ritual de iniciación.

Era una vieja casa de una familia sangre pura, que había cometido el error de haber protegido y hecho amistad con magos y brujas hijos de muggles y lo que es peor: empezar a mezclarse con ellos. Así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su destino los alcanzara.

- Entren y aturdan a cuantos puedan, no les maten... aún. - expresó un Lucius Malfoy que era quien estaba al mando de la operación

- No olvides poner los hechizos anti-desaparición Lucius - dijo Macnair.

- Si tuvieras un poco mas de cerebro y menos músculos, tal vez te hubieses dado cuenta que fue lo primero que realicé llegando – contestó Lucius exasperado.

- Apuesto a que esos traidores, ni se lo esperan eh, Severus? - le susurró con sorna Mulciber a Snape.

El junto con Avery e Ilan, estaban siendo probados para unirse a las filas de mortífagos deseosos de ayudar a su Señor Oscuro a librarse de todos los muggles y sangre sucias.

- Hmm... - fue todo lo que pudo escucharse de unos finos labios que se tensaban en apenas una visible sonrisa - parece que es hora - dijo señalando con un largo y delgado dedo la puerta de la casa de donde salía un joven de cabellos castaños.

- A mi señal lancen el conjuro y entren a la casa - dijo Lucius

Los mortífagos permanecieron quietos e impasibles como la muerte, hasta que Lucius dió la señal a un mortífago cercano quien lanzo un _Desmaius_ que aturdió al joven.

Entraron más rápidos que un rayo y al parecer la familia dormía, así que eso les daba algo de ventaja. Entraron a registrar uno a uno los cuartos realizando una rutina rápida pero precisa que consistía en lanzar un hechizo silenciador a la habitación seguido de un_ Incarcerous_ a la victima, ya que aún no los iban a matar. Al menos 8 magos y brujas de todas las edades fueron aprehendidos.

Después de atrapar a 2 magos y a una bruja que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de darse por enterados que había alguien en la habitación, Snape entro a otra habitación: era la habitación de una niña pues estaba decorada con fotografías, peluches y muchas flores, - _esto será más fácil aun_ – pensó mientras observaba que al lado de su cama había un regalo y un ramo de Lilis.

Por un momento su cerebro se vio bloqueado, no registraba sus acciones, era como si una fuerza misteriosa le llevara a coger el ramo de flores que llevaban el nombre de su querida Lily... aquella mujer que invadía sus pensamientos a todas horas.

Se dirigió entonces hacia la cama, y en cuanto se disponía a tomar una de las flores se sintió observado. Sin pensarlo dos veces y maldiciéndose por su estupidez lanzó un rápido _Incarcerous_, cuando volteó sus ojos negros hacia la figura que había interrumpido sus nulos pensamientos, estos se toparon con un par de ojos verdes que le miraban sorprendidos.

- Pero que dem... - masculló Snape, - _Por Merlín, esto debe ser una broma... una de muy mal gusto._ - pensó.

- ¿Si querías una flor podías habérmela pedido sabes? Aunque no sabía que a los niños les gustaran las flores - dijo la pequeña alzando una ceja.

La cría no podía tener más de 10 años y vestía un camisón de dormir largo color verde, cosa que resaltaba aun más sus ojos: verde como la esmeralda más pura, tenia el cabello castaño amarrado en dos trenzas que hacia que se viera como un pequeño duendecillo al cual solo le faltaba el gorrito, pero era ese brillo en sus ojos el que captó la atención del joven, quien se acercó hasta ella cuando de pronto escuchó un alboroto en los otros cuartos. Al parecer alguien había podido escapar y dio aviso al Ministerio así que grandes cantidades de aurores estaban apareciéndose en las cercanías y entrando a la casa,

- ¡Mátenlos a todos! - exclamó Lucius mientras lanzaba un Avada Kedavra hacia un auror cercano, quien lo esquivó por pelos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Snape agitó su varita y la niña cayo en un profundo sueño – _"Definitivamente creo que he perdido la cabeza"_ - pensaba mientras rápidamente la transfiguraba en una de las flores del ramo y la guardaba entre su túnica.

Justo cuando salía de la habitación se encontró con un paisaje desolador: al menos 10 aurores estaban, dando una feroz batalla contra los mortifagos.

Podía ver a Macnair y Avery enfrascados en una lucha con 3 aurores, quienes lanzaban hechizos aturdidores, Ilan y Mulciber reunían los cuerpos de los temerosos miembros de la familia que los miraban sin decir nada pero con una cara de determinación en su rostro.

Un auror salió de entre las sombras como si le estuviese esperando, pero tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con los ojos de Severus quien no desperdició ni un minuto en utilizar legeremancia para saber que iba a utilizar un _Desmaious_ contra de el, así que tuvo tiempo suficiente para bloquear su hechizo y además contrarrestrarlo con un _Sectumsempra _que lo dejo en el suelo con un escandaloso charco de sangre.

- ¿De donde aprendiste ese hechizo? Tendrás que enseñármelo algún día eh – dijo Avery sonriéndole a lo lejos.

- _Incendio_ - susurró Ilan en ese momento y de su varita salieron llamaradas de fuego que empezaron a incendiar la casa.

- Venga vámonos ya, dejen a los traidores aquí. Nos llevaremos a estos sangre sucias – dijo Lucius con malicia, mientras veía la casa arder.

-¡¿Estas loco Lucius, no se te ocurre que puedan escapar? – exclamo Macnair un poco alterado.

- Aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo, además nadie puede salir de esa casa. – expresó un Lucius cada vez mas irritado

- ¿Que haremos con los prisioneros señor? – preguntó Avery – quien junto con Severus llevaban a los prisioneros.

- Oh, sencillo. Verás, ellos les _ayudarán_ con su iniciación. – dijo Lucius con un misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro.

Los mortifagos salieron de la casa que ardía en llamas con los ocupantes adentro.

Severus miro una vez más al interior y lo ultimo que vió antes de desaparecer fue a un mago y bruja adultos junto con 1 pequeño atados en el centro del salón que estaba envuelto en llamas, luchando por zafarse de las gruesas cuerdas que los ataban a una muerte segura.

- _Si tan solo hubiesen sabido lo que les esperaría, no habrían apoyado esa causa – _pensaba Snape aún recordando a la familia atrapada entre las llamas mientras seguía a los mortifagos hacia un callejón cercano a la casa junto con los rehenes, que habían sido silenciados mediante un hechizo.

- ¿Cuantos sangre sucia tenemos? – preguntó Avery

- Los suficientes para realizar el ritual – dijo simplemente Lucius – volvamos a la mansión.

Y entonces desaparecieron entre las sombras para volver a aparecer justo delante de la reja de aquella lujosa mansión. Esta vez las rejas se abrieron para recibir a los prisioneros y sus captores, pero en vez de dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa, se encontraron que estaban caminando rumbo al enorme jardín donde al parecer ya los esperaban.

Al menos una docena de seres encapuchados portando mascaras estaban reunidas en un circulo, y dentro de aquel circulo estaba aquel hombre de mirada fría y vacía.

- Oh, pero que agradable sorpresa saber que tenemos visitas – dijo el hombre con un leve siseo.

- No tenemos miedo, sabemos que tus días están contados. – le contestó uno de los prisioneros entre forcejeos.

- Aquél que tendrá el poder para desaparecerte aparecerá pronto. – replicó una joven de ojos azules

- ¿Disculpa? – expresó el hombre, volviéndose hacia ella y tomando con su mano la barbilla de la joven, obligándola a mirarlo - ¿Dices que alguien con más poder que yo, _Lord Voldemort_ – la mujer no pudo evitar temblar un poco al escuchar su nombre – aparecerá pronto? Porque lo dudo mucho. ¿O es que acaso lo tienes escondido bajo ese vestido? – dijo en tono burlón al tiempo de que con su varita desgarraba el vestido de la bruja.

- ¡Marion! – gritó furioso otro hombre mientras trataba en vano de zafarse de sus ataduras. – ¡No creas que todos se creen tu falsa! Sabemos lo que eres.

- ¡Por más que intentes no puedes negar el hecho de que no eres otra cosa que un asqueroso mestizo! – exclamó un nuevo prisionero de ojos color chocolate que parecía haber reunido todo el valor para decir su frase.

- _Silencio – _dijo Voldemort en una voz fría y todos los prisioneros fueron callados. – No cabe duda que cada dia se vuelven mas irrespetuosos, ¿eh? Estos sangre sucia.

Con un movimiento de su varita, un grito silencioso escapó de la boca del joven que había insultado a Voldemort, mientras todos observaban como uno de sus hermosos ojos chocolate caía al suelo.

- Esta noche, es especial. – prosiguió Voldemort, ignorando las muecas y gritos silenciados del hombre – Esta noche tendremos el honor de recibir con los brazos abiertos a jóvenes valerosos que han probado ser lo suficientemente dignos para ser premiados con la marca.

Severus miraba con una adoración que rayaba en fanatismo a aquel hombre, por tantos años estuvo ideando la estrategia perfecta para poder llegar a este momento. Tanto tuvo que sacrificar para poder llegar a este día. Y al fin estaba aquí, frente a aquel hombre al que le era tan fácil deshacerse de sus enemigos, y Severus supo en ese momento que a su lado, todo iría mejor. Todo _tenía_ que ir mejor…

No escuchaba las palabras del lord pero entonces Lucius habló. Era el momento de ser premiado con la marca. No tenía ninguna duda en que Lily cambiaría de opinión al ver lo poderoso que se estaba volviendo. Jamás nadie iba a volver a humillarlo.

Lucius se paró al lado de el, y le murmuró las instrucciones a Severus

- Mátala.

Entonces Severus volvió su vista al frente y ahí estaba aquella joven de ojos azules, su vestido rasgado pero con una mirada intensa que lo hizo volver a la realidad. Entonces, como si su mirada hubiera representado una revelación de pronto supo que si lo quería todo primero tenía que perderlo todo.

Ella sería su primera vez. Su primera victima y entonces él se convertiría en un asesino. Si, debia perderlo todo: hasta un poco de su alma si era preciso. Era un costo que él estaba preparado a pagar.

- ¿Algo que quieras decir? – preguntó Severus con un gesto aburrido a la joven quien seguía mirándolo con ojos intensos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Entonces Snape metió la mano a su túnica para sacar su varita, al sacarla cayo al suelo la flor que había guardado entre sus ropas.

La mujer pasó su mirada sorprendida de la flor a Severus horrorizada, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo Snape se le adelantó.

- _Sectumsempra - _Conjuró Severus mientras blandía como espada su varita, abriendo el cuello de la joven mientras una lluvia escarlata cubría el cielo, aquél cuerpo comenzó a desangrarse.

La mujer cayó al suelo, herida de muerte; pero eso no le impidió tomar con lo que le quedaba de vida la flor entre sus manos, manchandola de sangre.

- Imbrem aureum… - fue lo último que sus labios pudieron pronunciar antes de que Severus pisara su mano para arrebatarle la flor, guardándola de nuevo entre sus ropas. Mientras que lo poco de vida que quedaba en esos ojos azules se perdía en los túneles negros que eran los ojos de Severus.

- Que desagradable, _Incendio_ – El cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a arder.

Severus Snape alzó la vista y observó como los demás prisioneros ardían en fuego también.

Unos inclusive vivos.

Esto era algo que debía hacerse. No podía matar a la mujer con un simple _Avada Kedavra,_ eso hubiera sido piadoso de su parte y un mortífago jamás era piadoso. Su alma yacía de toda emoción.

Entonces el Señor Oscuro blandió su varita y las cenizas de aquel cuerpo calcinado que hace unos momentos había sido una hermosa mujer, se condensaron en una nube de muerte que se introdujo como un fuego oscuro ardiendo dentro de el brazo izquierdo de Severus Snape.

- No me has decepcionado. - siseo Voldemort complacido con los ojos fijos en Snape.

Esa noche su destino había sido marcado… pero no era el único.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿Que les ha parecido este primer capitulo? Siempre imaginé que la imposición de la marca tenebrosa tenía que ser algo verdaderamente impactante. También tuvimos un pequeño vistazo de nuestra chica.<p>

Me he partido la cabeza a la hora de decir ramo de… ¡ugh! Azucenas es el nombre en español para la flor Lily, pero pensé que el significado podría no sentirse el mismo si usaba el termino "ramo de azucenas" para luego recordar a Lily. Así que espero que me disculpen puesto que utilizare el termino "Lilis"

**Nota: **Apreciaría mucho que me hicieran observaciones sobre mi forma de escribir, me encantaría mejorarla ya que no soy muy buena en cuestiones de gramática.

¡También agradeceré sus reviews sobre la historia, Hasta la próxima!


	2. Confirmación

**Disclaimer**: Gracias Aralan por tu review! No te pierdas las demás entregas de esta historia. ¿Sale? Prometo que se pondrá aún mejor… *guiño*

Agradezco a J.K. Rowling la creación de este personaje, lleno de ironía y matices que hemos de ir descubriendo. También no debemos olvidar a los demás personajes del universo Harry Potter, que en algún punto estarán haciendo su aparición en esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Confirmación<strong>

Después de haber sido autor y testigo de todas esas barbaridades mis pies me guían por las calles empapadas de Londres sin rumbo fijo.

No se porqué no me he aparecido, no sé porqué simplemente no uso un hechizo _impervius_ para no mojarme, no sé porqué me siento un poco más vacío que cuando comencé este día.

Lo que _sí sé_ es que no aguanto el dolor de este jodido brazo.

Mientras me escondo en un callejón donde ninguno de esos mugrosos muggles me incomode más de lo que su mera existencia lo hace, me recorro la manga de la capa de viaje para verla: ahí esta, radiante como un fuego, un fuego oscuro que me recuerda que estará ahí por el resto de mi existencia. La marca tenebrosa.

Sin embargo esa marca no solo ha sido física, mi alma también ha sido acariciada por ella, es algo que le ha dado un rumbo nuevo a mi vida.

No ha sido nada fácil, después de haber asesinado a esa mujer todavía tuve que pasar otra hora en la fiesta que el Señor Tenebroso y los demás estaban celebrando.

No podía aguantar ni un segundo más para poder salir de ese lugar, no porque no me gustara claro, si no porque había algo que tenia que comprobar.

Después de mi pequeño discurso interno, he decidido que tengo que poner en práctica los consejos que mis compañeros mortífagos me han proporcionado.

Sonrío y vuelvo mi mirada hacia el callejón.

Es una fortuna que haya podido deshacerme de Avery y Mulciber esta noche. Ese par de inútiles han quedado hechizados con los "encantos" de un par de fulanas que solían frecuentar los círculos de mortífagos así que no fue muy difícil librarme de ellos. Probablemente en estos momentos se encuentran más ebrios que una rata pirata.

Mientras cubro de nuevo la marca en mi brazo, decido despertar de mi letargo mental y utilizar la aparición para llegar a casa. Aún vivo en _Spinner's End_ eso es algo que quizás no pueda llegar a cambiar, sin embargo eso lo comprobaré esta noche.

Al girar de la perilla de la puerta y entrar a casa me doy cuenta de lo que esta pasando: Una batalla campal se esta desarrollando frente a mis ojos, donde el contrincante va perdiendo por default al no querer defenderse.

Mi madre esta de nuevo llorando desconsolada mientras observa como mi padre, un hombre bajito, medio calvo de cabellos castaños y con una nariz curvada como la mía esta golpeándola. Al parecer han vuelto a discutir por la bebida ya que últimamente al hombre le ha dado por beber, aumentando sus problemas de neurosis y disminuyendo así el dinero que llega a casa, pues en la fabrica textil donde trabaja no les pagan más que a unos despachadores de tienda.

Es una vista nada agradable pero los tiempos donde me sentaba en una esquina y lloraba mientras miraba el abuso de ese asqueroso muggle hacia mi madre, que no hacia nada para defenderse aún teniendo magia han quedado atrás.

Mientras camino a la estancia de la sala, el hombre no parece haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia, así que con un movimiento de mi varita, lo golpeo con uno de los libros de la estantería. En el acto sus ojos desorbitados e inyectados en sangre se vuelven hacia los míos.

-¡¿Que demonios crees que haces estúpido? – dice Tobias Snape

- Creí que comprendías perfectamente el español cuando te advertí que dejaras a mi madre en paz. – le digo mientras lo miro con asco, de todos los muggles este es el que más repudio me produce.

Después de mirar al hombre, volteo mis ojos hacia mi madre que esta ahora llorando en un rincón cual vil cría, mientras nos observa asustada.

-Crees que eres muy listo, ¡Maldito animal de circo! Mientras vivas debajo de mi techo vas a seguir mis reglas, no eres más que un parásito. – exclama Tobias mientras en su locura arroja en mi dirección una simple botella de whisky, por supuesto vacía.

- Aquí el único parasito eres tu Tobias. Estoy harto de tus abusos – digo mientras levanto mi varita para detener la botella en camino de estrellarse hacia mi, y gracias a un elegante movimiento de mi varita esta se estrella a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del hombre quien me mira un poco asustado, luego apunto mi varita en contra de él - Dame una sola razón y te juro que lo haré asqueroso muggle.

-Severus, ¡No! – dice mi madre mientras se abalanza contra mi, en su pobre intento de defender a la bestia que tengo frente a mí. Claramente no sabe lo que hace, la pobre.

- Apártate madre, no sabes lo que dices. _Incarcerous – _gruesas cuerdas como las que apresaron a mi victima anterior rodean el frágil cuerpo de mi madre.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo muchacho? – sus ojos me miraron como nunca en mi vida los había visto: con una infinita bondad y un profundo amor que parecía que después de todos estos años jamás había flaqueado.

Sin embargo, yo solo la miré con un profundo resentimiento. Si tan solo esos ojos me hubieran mirado todos estos años… pero el hubiera no existe y no permitiré que un estúpido momento de sentimentalismo arruine toda mi filosofía. ¡Que reverenda estupidez!

-Personas como tu no deberían existir. ¡Ese fue mi maldito error! – bramó Tobias con una valentía reencontrada.

-Suficiente, no volverás a molestarnos – dije en un peligroso pero muy bien audible susurro.

-¿Qué se supone que harás al respecto, llorar en tu esquina? Como te dije, ¡Esta es mi casa! – Tobias avanzo hacia mí.

Grave error.

- No puedo decir que ha sido un placer conocerte, pero te doy las gracias por tu error, no te preocupes ya lo enmendaré por ti. – levanté la varita y vi la mirada de terror dibujada en la cara de Tobias Snape, al parecer por fin había comprendido que yo no era mi madre quien no se defendía de sus constantes maltratos y parecía saber muy bien lo que yo iba a hacer en ese momento.

Una fina sonrisa se formó en mis labios antes de decir las palabras finales.

- _Avada Kedavra – _un chorro de luz verde golpeo directo en el pecho de aquel hombre y un pequeño gesto de sorpresa se formo en su cara antes de que la vida le fuera arrancada del cuerpo.

- ¡NO! – Se escuchó el grito de Eileen Prince - Qué has hecho con mi hijo, ¡¿Qué hiciste con Severus? – gimió aquella mujer mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al contrario de con mi padre, siempre tuve en alta admiración y consideración a mi madre.

No podía culparla, donde había quedado su pequeño Severus Snape se preguntaba ella? Quizás se quedo en la mansión del Señor Tenebroso esta tarde.

- _Finite incantatem _– susurré y el cuerpo de mi madre quedó liberado de las cuerdas.

Eileen Prince era alta y de aspecto severo, sin embargo cuando la libere del hechizo corrió a abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de su marido.

Ese era su problema, siempre ponía al maldito hombre aunque abusara de ella antes que a mí. Sin embargo no podía culparla pues estaba tan mal psicológicamente que no seria capaz de pensar ni en ella misma.

Tomé asiento en el sillón de la sala para observarla, no es que fuera sádico pero tenía que estar seguro que ella no cometería alguna clase de locura.

Después de llorar un rato, me miró a los ojos con una cara de profunda tristeza y se desmayó. La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación.

Después de bajar de nuevo a la sala de estar pensé en lo que haría con el viejo loco. Un ser tan despreciable como él no merecía ninguna clase de sepultura, aunque estoy seguro que a mi madre le gustaría tener algún lugar donde recordarlo.

_Evanesco – _murmuré el hechizo y la sangre desapareció de la sala.

Miré alrededor de la sala prestando especial cuidado al cuerpo que yacía frente a mí. Su cara lucía aun sorprendida, tenía los ojos muy abiertos sin embargo carecían de aquel brillo característico de un ser viviente.

Después de meditar durante un largo rato, decidí lo que tenía que hacer.

-_ Mobilicorpus_ – conjuré el hechizo que me permitió llevar el cuerpo hasta el patio, donde lo arrojé en el primer parche de tierra disponible. Tal vez enterrarlo no era una buena idea pero en cambio… tal vez podría hacer de él algo mejor.

Protegí los alrededores de la casa con los debidos encantamientos anti-muggles y de repente, como si la idea hubiera estado siempre en mi cabeza di un movimiento rápido pero preciso a la varita la cual prendió fuego al cuerpo sin vida de mi padre, no dejaba de mirarlo mientras se consumía pensando que el calor de aquí no era nada comparado con el que haría en el infierno, lugar al que seguramente fue a parar.

Aquel paisaje me recordaba a unas horas atrás cuando la marca tenebrosa había sido impregnada en mi piel. La emoción recorrió mi piel.

Después de alrededor de 20 minutos el hombre quedó reducido a cenizas y entonces, como si hubiese sido iluminado murmuré una serie de encantamientos que se me iban ocurriendo en la mente, siempre fui bueno inventando hechizos.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras observaba como se formaba de nuevo aquella nube de cenizas de unas horas atrás, pero en vez de invadir mi cuerpo pude ver una especie de implosión y entonces algo cayó en la tierra.

Me acerqué al lugar y observé el objeto.

-¡Éxito! – exclamé al mismo tiempo que mis ojos despedían un brillo un poco maniaco.

Delante de mi obtuve lo que esperaba.

Mientras subía las escaleras para volver al cuarto donde reposaba mi madre, decidí dejarle una carta. Estaba mas que claro que no podía volver a _Spinner's End_ pero tampoco podía dejarla sola sin sentir un poco de culpa.

Entré a la habitación, me acerqué con cuidado y mis ojos se posaron en la figura que estaba frente a mí: ahí estaba aun inconsciente por la impresión que le debió haber causado el ver como su hijo asesinaba a su padre.

-No se como no lo veías venir madre – le susurré tiernamente al oído. – es mejor así.

Saqué de entre mis ropas la flor que había obtenido de aquella casa y la deposité a un lado de su cama. Estaba radiante a pesar de que llevaba varias horas sin haberle dado agua, aún no sabia que demonios había pasado por mi mente para haber cometido tal locura horas atrás… bueno, en realidad si que lo sabía.

-Lily, si tan solo Lily viera lo grande que me he convertido . – una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi rostro, siempre era lo mismo cuando pensaba en aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego más feroz.

Entonces al recordar a Lily un dejo de amargura invadió mi boca, pues al lado de ella se encontraba el bastardo de Potter y sus eunucos, ¡Esos hijos de puta que habían arruinado mi vida!

Sin embargo, jamás iban a volver a humillarme.

Nadie.

Por fin lo había comprobado, saqué la única forma útil en la que mi querido padre se había transformado, claro con un poco de mi ayuda -esbozo una gran sonrisa al mirar el pequeño objeto - y la coloque en al lado de la mesa de noche de mi madre.

Tomé la capa de viaje, la puse sobre mis hombros y salí de casa, no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo a la mujer.

Demonios, no podía dejarla sola.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> ¿Qué tal les ha parecido este capitulo? Decidí intentar realizar una historia desde el punto de vista de Severus, solo para ver que tal. Tal vez parezca que es un desalmado, o ha quedado un poco frio, no sé pero creo que no esta de muy buen humor para hacer sus tipicas bromas crueles. El momento vendrá se los prometo. ;)

Siento haber tardado tanto pero no quería apresurar las ideas, todo es mejor cuando fluye por sí solo ¿No lo creen? Cada vez que lo leía sentía que me faltaba expresar más cosas o que me había equivocado en alguna palabra.

Todo ha sido maravilloso, ¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo!

Y ya se lo saben, cualquier detalle agradeceré sus comentarios y reviews. ¡Gracias!


	3. Culpa

**Disclaimer: ¡**Aquí estoy de nuevo! Mil gracias por sus reviews DeathEaterBlood y Aralan, espero que este capitulo también sea de su agrado, recuerden que agradeceré los reviews. ¡Siempre son buenos para mejorar!

Agradezco a J.K. Rowling la creación de este personaje, lleno de ironía y matices que hemos de ir descubriendo. También no debemos olvidar a los demás personajes del universo Harry Potter, que en algún punto estarán haciendo su aparición en esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Culpa<strong>

Una fría corriente invernal azotó sin piedad mis mejillas, hacía un frio del demonio. Merlin sabe lo mucho que adoro el frio pero esto era un poco exagerado.

Me concentré intensamente en mi destino y me aparecí en las puertas de aquella mansión de nuevo. Sin duda lo mejor era pasar la noche con Lucius.

Al llegar a la sala donde anteriormente el lord me había pedido que no le decepcionara, comprobé que la fiesta seguía en grande. Esto de ser mortífago no estaba nada mal. Si, quizá sea un poco retorcido pero aquí nadie me molestará.

Estuve inspeccionando el lugar con mis profundos ojos negros en busca de Avery y Mulciber, seguramente estarían perdidos en el alcohol así que solo pude ver a Ilan sentado en la mesa bebiendo whisky de fuego alegremente. El tipo era serio, y extremadamente callado, como podía culparlo con compañeros como Mulciber… volteé los ojos hacia el cielo.

Ilan pareció haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia porque en cuanto me miró arqueó sus ojos en señal de que habían notado mi ausencia.

- Eh, Severus que en cuanto miré hacia otro lugar ya no estabas en la fiesta, ¿Todo bien? – sus ojos me miraron dudativos mientras se encontraban con los míos.

-Todo en orden, solo necesitaba despejar la mente – dije esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Ilan me acercó un vaso de esa agua ardiente, gesto que le agradeci con un leve asentimiento y entonces como si una parte de mi lo necesitara me lo bebí de golpe, enseguida mi cuerpo experimentó esa característica sensación de estar lleno de valor. Un valor más falso que un galeon de chocolate.

-¡Epa! Si que necesitabas desahogarte eh?

Lo miro fríamente pero me agrada su actitud.

-Te crees muy listillo ¿eh? – Le digo mientras le arrojo el vaso que lo golpea en la cabeza.

Mientras veo como se queja e intenta sin ningún ánimo hechizarme logro darme cuenta que mi decisión ha sido la más adecuada, los muggles son basura y aquí puedo encontrar personas que tal vez, tarde o temprano se conviertan en amistades. ¿Cuánto durará nuestra amistad? Susurra una pequeña voz en mi cabeza: ¿uno, dos o quizás diez años? Más bien, ¿seguirás vivo para entonces?

Lucius Malfoy se encuentra sentado charlando con una bella mujer de cabellos rubios, su prometida Narcissa Black. Prima de ese bastardo amigo de Potter.

_Potter… Lily _no puedo evitar realizar esa estúpida analogía.

Mi mente empieza a vagar y al parecer mi rostro lo ha demostrado porque Lucius me mira algo extrañado

-Severus, si no te conociera pensaría que te has bebido media docena de tragos de whisky de fuego. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Después de varios años conociendo al caballero era obvio que me conociera aunque fuese un poco. Lucius después de todo se ha comportado como una especie de hermano mayor. Uno medio retorcido.

-Fui a darle una visita a mi agonizante padre. Dios lo tenga en su gloria – sonrío con una gran satisfacción.

-No me habías mencionado que tu padre estaba agonizando Severus, oh… - de repente el rostro de Lucius se llena con entendimiento al mirar mi rostro pícaro, cual niño travieso que acaba de cometer una travesurilla.

- ¿No has perdido el tiempo eh? – Lucius levanta una ceja - Se nota que eres un hombre leal a tus ideales, eso me complace tanto como debería complacerle al Lord.

Milord, estoy seguro que juntos haremos cosas grandiosas. – un brillo en mis ojos pudo dar fé de lo que pensaba el cual no pasó por alto los ojos de la damisela al lado de Lucius.

-Puedo decir con gran convicción que serás grande Severus – al fin decidió hablar la señorita Black, la observo a los ojos durante unos segundos, los suficientes para entrar rápidamente en su mente y constatar que su comentario no fue vacío, de verdad lo dijo con las mejores intenciones.

Eso me extraña, las Black no eran así. Al menos Bella no es así, la miro y agradezco el gesto, agachando levemente la cabeza en su dirección. Ya sacará el cobre en alguna otra ocasión.

-¿Tu madre ha estado de acuerdo con la decisión? – Los ojos de Lucius brillan por un momento.

-¿Cómo van los planes de la boda? – Formulo la pregunta al mismo tiempo que Lucius hace la suya, ese brillo no me gustaba para nada.

Nos miramos uno al otro en un silencioso duelo de miradas mientras guardo el silencio un tiempo adecuado para que intuya que él debe contestar primero.

A decir verdad, por mucho que aprecie al hombre no le compartiría nada de mi vida personal, tal vez algo no tan importante.

-La boda será dentro de seis meses, por supuesto me gustaría verlos presentes.

_Cerdo. _Siempre sabe como contra-atacar.

-Ahí estaremos, _supongo –_pensando lo último, me despedí con un gesto de la pareja y me dirigí hacia la que sería mi habitación, estaba ubicada en las mazmorras y eso me agradaba pues no había un lugar mas lleno de tranquilidad que allá abajo.

Bendita psicología, a nadie le gusta vivir en un lugar húmedo y frio. ¡_Niñatos!_

Estaba sentado en la cama quitándome las botas y preparándome para dormir mientras mi mente seguía pensando en mis últimos momentos en casa y la carta que le escribí a mi querida madre:

_Mientras ponía la capa de viaje en mis hombros me detuve para observar a mi madre, con esa estúpida aberración a su lado. Ese momento de debilidad… ya haría algo al respecto, pero no es como si pudiera dejar sola a mi madre. Y no es como si de verdad me quisiera deshacer del recuerdo de aquella casa… al carajo suficiente sentimentalismo. _

_Tomé una elegante pluma roja, no es que el rojo fuera mi color favorito; a decir verdad lo odiaba bastante pero es que apenas hacia un par de años Lily me la había obsequiado por mi cumpleaños. Es una de las pocas cosas que conservo de ella._

_Entinté la punta de la pluma y tomé un pergamino en el cual me dispuse a escribir con mi caligrafía pequeña y apretujada algo que pudiera darle alguna respuesta a la mujer que estaba inconsciente en aquella cama._

"_Madre:_

_Se que no te sorprende no encontrarme en casa, después de todo estos últimos años he pasado poco tiempo a tu lado. No hay palabras que puedan expresar el profundo gozo que siente mi corazón al saber que por fin nos hemos liberado de semejante porquería de intento de ser humano._

_Se que debe ser difícil para ti el estar pasando por esta situación. Lamento haber tenido que hacerte pasar por este mal trago, sin embargo entiende que lo hice con mis mejores intereses en ti, y creeme cuando te diga que estoy seguro que esto era la mejor opción._

_Entiendo que no quieras verme, tal vez nunca puedas perdonarme. Pero comprende que no podría dejarte sola así que cuando me llames ahí estaré._

_P.D._

_Se que no es lo mismo pero espero que disfrutes el pequeño regalo que dejé a tu lado, creo que es una buena manera en que ese cabronazo te retribuya un poco todo el daño que te hizo._

_Severus"_

_Tome el pequeño objeto en el cual su inútil creador se había convertido y lo observé con cuidado. _

_- Definitivamente un gran trabajo – me digo a mi mismo satisfecho en un susurro con una fina sonrisa en mi rostro mientras jugueteo con un humilde anillo de plata que tiene grabado "la muerte muestra lo mejor del hombre" incrustado en él se encuentra un diminuto diamante que brillaba intensamente._

Cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a soñar cuando aquellos ojos azules aparecieron entre el mundo de la realidad y la fantasía, mirándome fijamente, acechando mis sueños. _Mierda. ¿Acaso siempre será así?_ Sus labios comenzaron a abrir y a cerrarse asemejándose a un pez fuera del agua. Ridícula.

Como si aquella figura leyera mi pensamiento pronunció de nuevo sus últimas palabras:

-_Imbrem aureum_

_-¿_Vamos a hacer esto el resto de mi vida? – le contesté en un tono aburrido mientras la miraba a los ojos – aclaremos unas cosas. Tú – me acerqué a ella y la atraje hacia mi abrazandola con furia – eres parte de mí ahora. Sujeta a mi control ¿entiendes? estas muerta.

_Yo te maté_.

La mujer se zafó de mi abrazo y se limitó a seguir mirándome. _Carajo que frustrante, ¿Es que acaso no sabia hacer otra cosa?_

Harto de su actitud la tome de los brazos, dándole media vuelta para después recargarla contra la pared de la habitación atrapando así su cuerpo con el mío mientras le susurraba al oído en un tono peligrosamente audible:

-Si no sabes decir nada más _desaparece._

Como si esto fuera un detonante, me desperté de golpe.

Al parecer yo era el que había desaparecido de aquel sueño.

-Carajo, no empezaré con estúpidas pesadillas de mierda – me dije a mi mismo.

Entonces me maldije, ¿Acaso ya iba a comenzar a hablar solo? Por las barbas de Merlin ¡No me he de volver loco!

De pronto sentí una quemazón como si estuviese ardiendo por dentro, me arremangué la túnica y pude observar la marca tenebrosa arder. Miles de preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras mis ojos seguían hipnotizados ante tal acontecimiento: ¿Será algún efecto secundario? ¿Tendrá que ver con el sueño? Acaso… ¿Desaparecería?

Una angustia me invadió mientras un sudor frio recorría todo mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso el lord no me necesitaba después de todo…?

Horrorizado ante tal idea me levanté rápidamente de la cama. Esto no podía estar pasando, tendría que encontrar alguna forma de disuadir al lord, después de todo…

-_Snape - _una voz fría y aguda pero que llenaba mi cuerpo de emoción al oirla pronunciar mi nombre.

Dirigí mi vista hacia la fuente, solo para encontrarme con esos ojos marrones que despedían una lluvia de destellos carmesí, no pude evitar pensar en el cabello de Lily. _¡Que estúpido!_

Pude observar molestia en ellos, pero en cuanto se toparon con mi mirada angustiada y desorientada aunado a mi brazo derecho cubriendo la marca tenebrosa, una cruel sonrisa se formó en sus labios, disfrutando ver mi expresión.

Entonces habló de nuevo:

-No pude evitar notar tu repentina ausencia de la celebración. ¿Es que acaso mi humilde fiesta no ha sido de tu agrado? –sus ojos inexpresivos se posaron en los mios.

Su voz sonaba peligrosa y entonces dió un movimiento a su varita y una sensación caliente inundó mi brazo izquierdo, mientras observaba como la sangre –mi sangre- brotada de la boca de la calavera, era abundante y no tardé mucho en comenzar a sentirme mareado.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡NO MIENTAS! – ordenó el lord.

-Yo… fui a terminar con el muggle más indigno, ruin y asqueroso que conocía.

El Señor tenebroso es sin duda un hombre difícil de complacer, agitó de nuevo su varita para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos. Como buen sirviente le repetí de nuevo a donde había estado, relatándole como asesiné a mi padre, pude sentirle invadiendo mi mente para comprobar si lo que le decía era cierto. Al final quedó complacido con la explicación y su tono se suavizó un poco.

-Debes saber que cuando arda así –colocó un dedo sobre mi marca y esta se torno negra dándome de nuevo esa sensación de quemazón pues volvia a arder de nuevo como hacía un momento – es porque te llamo y no por estupideces como sangre sucias acosándote en tus sueños.

Baje la mirada un poco apenado, ¡Ese cabronazo de Lucius no me había mencionado nada al respecto! Aunque he de reconocer que es un poco LOGICO. Y no me extrañaría que el Lord hubiese visto mi más reciente memoria. No he de olvidar que es prodigiosamente habil en Legeremancia.

A decir verdad, ahora que recuerdo los tiempos en los que aún estudiaba en Hogwarts, no se hablaba mucho sobre las maneras de los mortífagos siempre eran historias vagas.

Definitivamente tendré que pedirle explicaciones a Lucius o a Bella.

-Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendes – levanté la mirada para observalo de nuevo – eres de los pocos que verdaderamente están a mi lado por convicción a la causa y no por miedo a que les aniquile en la menor ocasión. Que inspirador. –pero no había ni una pizca de emoción en las palabras de aquel hombre.

-Gracias milord. Se que lograremos grandes cosas, con todo respeto permita… ¡agh!

-_Crucio_- interrumpió el lord dirigiendo su varita hacia mi cuerpo, en ese momento sentí como lo marcaba la literatura: mil cuchillos incandescentes enterrándose en su piel, producto quizás de la estimulación de las terminales nerviosas de dolor. Pero aun así este era insoportable. ¡_Coño como dolía!_

Grité en vano para tratar de liberarme un poco del dolor.

Después de un corto tiempo el Señor tenebroso retiró su varita, levantando el hechizo en ese instante mi cuerpo fue liberado del dolor.

-Espero que ahora te quede claro que no debes interrumpirme. –dijo el Lord en un susurro.

-Milord – pude decir con lo que me alcanzaba de aliento, aún estaba en el suelo tratando de incorporarme.

-He oído que tienes talento para las pociones – dijo milord tomando asiento en mi cama ignorándome, gesto que le agradecí. – por lo que yo, Lord Voldemort requiero que te encargues de la preparación de venenos, antídotos y demás pociones para tus hermanos mortífagos.

-Por supuesto milord – _¿Significaría que no podría ir a cazar jodidos muggles? _Pensé y al parecer el lord lo pudo ver en mi mirada porque agregó.

-No más cacerías para ti Snape. –sonrió burlonamente-No intentes correr cuando aún no puedes caminar.

Con un movimiento rápido y elegante, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Genial, estancado preparando pociones para una sarta de inútiles que con trabajo pueden realizar un encantamiento reparador.

-¡CARAJO!

Estaba tan molesto que ni me di cuenta que rompí un vaso con agua hasta que sentí los pedazos de cristal incrustarse en mi espalda - _Demonios_ – tomé un pañuelo y comencé a quitar los que estaban a mi alcance y a curar las heridas.

- Bueno, todo ha de mejorar – sonreí al recordar el rostro de Lily Evans.

Tendría que darle una visita, al fin estaba listo después de todos estos años.

Con mi decisión recién tomada, me metí de nuevo a la cama. Ya mañana me dispondría a averiguar a donde se habia ido, porque estaba seguro que se había cambiado de casa.

Me dispuse a soñar decidido a no preocuparme por fantasmas, recuerdos estúpidos o tareas no agradables.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> ¡Hola! Bien, ¿Que les ha parecido este capitulo? La verdad es que ya lo tenia listo pero tuve un pequeño problema con la opción de guardar de Word y se perdió toda la información, supongo que al final estuvo mejor puesto que sentí que estaba apresurando las cosas un poco.

Sev, tuvo su primera muestra aunque no quisiera reconocerlo de culpa. ¿Me pregunto cuanto tiempo lo atormentará?

Por cierto ¿Les importaría que escribiera un poco de lemon dentro de la historia?

¡Saludos y sigan leyendo!


	4. Por Lily

¡Epa! ¿Que tal, la han pasado? Como podrán ver yo ando muy inspirada así que les dejo otra entrega de este fic en aras del reciente aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts donde todos sabemos bien lo que aconteció.

Severus siempre será para mi como lo dice una de mis autoras favoritas (_ITrustSeverus) _el verdadero héroe de la saga de Harry Potter porque sin él ¡Ese niño no hubiera llegado ni al segundo año! (aunque también hubiese tenido una vida con sus padres, pero entonces no habría historia ¿eh?)

Agradezco a J.K. Rowling la creación de este personaje, lleno de ironía y matices que hemos de ir descubriendo. También no debemos olvidar a los demás personajes del universo Harry Potter, que en algún punto estarán haciendo su aparición en esta historia.

Lo que no le agradezco es lo que todas bien sabemos, no seré explicita por si alguno de ustedes no han leido Deathly Hallows, pero por Merlín ¿Quienes aún no lo han leído?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Por Lily<strong>

Después de un buen descanso, mi cuerpo se siente un poco entumido, me muevo con pereza por la cama mientras decido si abrir mis ojos o no, ese sueño de anoche si que estuvo de lo más raro, espero no tener que aguantar la mayoría de las noches así. Mientras cubro mi cara con una de las almohadas de la cama agradezco estar en las mazmorras, si un rayo de sol me hubiese despertado estaría de un humor de los mil demonios. Poco a poco mis ojos se entreabren para poder ajustarse adecuadamente a la poca visibilidad que me ofrecían.

Me estiré un poco para poder despertar completamente y luego proceder a despojarme de mis ropas de cama pues era hora de darme un buen baño. Abrí la llave del agua y sentí el agua helada recorrer todo mi cuerpo, estimulando mi circulación, no pude evitar hacer una mueca pues aunque me encanta el agua fría siempre es extraño sentir el primer chorro. Tomé la barra de jabón y la froté por todos los lugares lavables sin embargo me detuve cuando llegué a la marca tenebrosa, limpiando la piel con tan especial cuidado que casi parecía que estuviese acariciando a un objeto amado.

Me pregunto cual será la expresión de Lily al verla y entonces no puedo evitar reir amargamente al imaginármela haciendo una cara como si estuviese oliendo mierda, arrugando su nariz y entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos. Si, desgraciadamente la conozco demasiado bien.

Ella se había unido al bando perdedor de esta guerra hacía unos años y no pude evitar suspirar con un dejo de tristeza al recordar la última vez que me dirigió la palabra.

- _No puedo seguir fingiendo. Tú has elegido tu camino, y yo he elegido el mío.-_ _dijo Lily con una mirada que no daba lugar a discusión, acto seguido salió hecha un basilisco en dirección a la biblioteca y algo dentro de mi me impidió seguirla, así que me limité a observarla irse de mi vida… para siempre. _

_Algo dentro de mi me decía que no era conveniente volver a buscarla, retrasaría todo._

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba derramando lágrimas como cría en la ducha, ¡Maldición, vaya pinta un mortífago lloriqueando por una sangre sucia! pero dolía, vaya que dolía, no solo por mis inevitables sentimientos hacia ella...no.

Lo que mas me duele es admitir que tenía la razón. Es cierto que cada quien había escogido su camino, solo que ella no supo distinguir el mío.

Lo que desconozco es en que momento fue que ella dejó de comprenderme, esa mujer… ¡Siempre tan necia e indomable! – di un puñetazo a la pared pero estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que poco fue el dolor que sentí – pero es que eso era lo que precisamente más me atraía irremediablemente de Lily.

-Carajo, estoy enamorado de esa mujer y siempre lo estaré – suspiré resignado y con un poco de rabía mientras salía de la ducha.

Esta clase de sentimentalismos son los que ponen en peligro mi pellejo aquí, si quiero llegar a ser grande debo despojarme de toda clase de debilidades, y no podía permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Lily arruinase mi destino.

Tomé una cómoda toalla verde con detalles en hilo de plata. -Lucius siempre ha tenido un gusto exquisito o quizás se comenzaba a notar la mano de Narcissa por la mansión- y me envolví en ella.

Salí furioso del cuarto de baño, si tan solo existiera un maldito hechizo para mandar al carajo esto que siento lo usaría sin pensarlo ya que al final de cuentas el amor es algo que solamente sirve para traer pena, amargura e incontables dolores de cabeza.

Me cambié a una de mis habituales túnicas negras y procedí a ponerme los zapatos y a peinarme. Fue entonces que me miré al espejo: Una nariz encorvada, ojos negros como túneles sin fondo… no tan mal –sonreí – pero este condenado cabello que tantos problemas me ha traído. – Tomé un mechón y lo mire disgustado – No podía agradecérselo en persona a ese desgraciado (ojalá este dorándose muy bien en el infierno). Pero aunque hacía mucho que podía haber hecho fácilmente alguna poción para corregirlo decidí que así estaba bien.

¿Porque coño he de darle gusto a las personas? Maldita sociedad hipócrita y podrida.

Salí con paso decidido de la mansión rogando secretamente no encontrarme con alguien pues ya me imaginaba el placentero diálogo que entablaríamos:

_-"Epa Severus, a donde te diriges?"_

_- Oh, ¡Que tal! Bonita mañana, ¿no? Voy en camino a ver a mi querida amiga Lily que solo como dato es una sangre sucia que lucha de lado de Dumbledore. ¡Mis más fervientes saludos al lord! Guárdenme un poco de comida." – _No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante tal atrocidad.

Por desgracia no hubo oportunidad de contar tan conmovedora historia porque pude salir sin ninguna dificultad, ni ningún aburrido encuentro así que en cuanto mi cuerpo atravesó la reja de entrada a la mansión me aparecí en la entrada de S_pinner's end_.

Mis ojos se posaron de inmediato en el interior de la casa de la cual salía humo por la chimenea, todo normal. No podía evitar la curiosidad de entrar a casa y ver como estaba madre pero sabía que no era una buena idea.

Solo Merlín sabe si ella aún conservaba su varita y pudiera hechizarme en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro de la propiedad. Además en un día dudo mucho que muriera de inanición en caso de que estuviera en una especie de shock.

Si, en un par de días pasaría a casa – solo para ver si se estaba alimentando – podría sobrevivir perfectamente hasta entonces y no es que sea un mal hijo si no que simplemente aprecio mi pellejo, tantos años sin realizar magia... capaz y la vieja no recuerda ni como hacer un simple e inofensivo hechizo y termina maldiciendome o maldiciendose a ella misma con algo peor.

Me di la vuelta bruscamente –la túnica ondeó de una manera elegante – y caminé lentamente por las calles del vecindario dirigiéndome hacia el parque donde Lily y yo solíamos jugar, aún podía escuchar el suave murmullo de mi túnica con el aire.

No tenía que preocuparme por ser visto por muggles, pues hacía unas cuantas semanas un_ trágico accidente_ habia terminado con medio vecindario, así que los sobrevivientes se fueron bien lejos, como cucarachas en quemazón. -Sonreí, Lucius siempre tan proactivo.

Al fin, después de unos minutos pude ver el parque, se veía tan distinto a cuando era niño. El arbusto donde pasaba horas observando a Lily jugar con su hermana muggle estaba seco y los columpios oxidados y unos inclusive rotos.

Miré con nostalgia el parque – que coño me esta pasando, ¿Porque tengo que estar tan sentimental? – un pensamiento fugaz atravesó mi mente y no pude evitar dirigir mi varita para reparar ese viejo parque. Demonios he de admitir que en su tiempo significó mucho para mí.

Miré alrededor para fijarme si había algún desafortunado que osara atravesarse en mi camino, y entonces al constatar que no había moros en la costa, tomé asiento en uno de los columpios donde muchas veces había visto a Lily balancearse despreocupadamente.

Durante esa época me acogió un sentido de verdadera pertenencia al mundo mágico, al mundo de Lily – exceptuando a la fastidiosa de Petunia – pude sentirme integrado a alguien más que a mi disfuncional familia.

El hecho de saber que no era el único niño mago en este mundo me hacia muy feliz. Una idea estúpida en su momento pero que me llenaba de alegría.

Recuerdo como me transportaba a ese mundo de fantasía que en ese entonces era Hogwarts para mí. Un lugar en donde Lily y yo jugábamos dentro de los grandes jardines que mi abuela – cuando aún vivía – me contaba que tenía el castillo.

Pero de vez en cuando tenia que volver a mi patética realidad: Mi neurótico padre abusando de mi pobre y sumisa madre. Sus constantes peleas me enfermaban, pero no podía hacer nada más que sentarme en mi esquina y ser un miembro más de esa atrocidad de familia.

Si tan sólo mi madre no se hubiese negado todos estos años a efectuar magia hubiera puesto en su lugar a Tobias – miré hacia el cielo con enfado – Que vida _tan_ deprimente.

-Con ese gesto pensé que estabas a punto de llorar _Snivellus_ – una voz socarrona interrumpió mi meditación y no desperdicié ni un segundo en hechizar a la ingenua alma que acababa de joder su existencia.

Dirigí mi furiosa mirada hacia la persona en cuestión y mis ojos negros se toparon con una piel pálida pero levemente sonrosada, labios como el durazno _más_ apetecible, cabello rojo como la sangre y unos ojos verdes como aquella poción exquisita en la que estaba trabajando para el lord. Todo ese regalo envuelto en sogas gruesas que impedían que tomará su varita para atacarme ahí mismo.

-Evans – dije en un tono seco mientras la miraba impasible. Diablos, que trabajo cuesta ponerme la mascara de indiferencia frente a ella.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí _Snape_? – pronuncia Lily de sus deliciosos labios mientras me fulmina con la mirada. ¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre?

-Pues verá señorita Evans, o debería preguntarme si sigue usted siendo señorita a estas alturas… – suelto una risa burlona.

-Que coincidencia, justamente me preguntaba si ya habías lavado tu ropa interior. – interrumpe con odio mientras decide no mirarme más.

Me acerco hasta donde se encuentra y tomo su preciosa barbilla entre mis dedos para obligarla a mirarme un poco más, ver de nuevo esos ojos, su piel a mi tacto es tan suave como la seda. Merlin sabe lo mucho que la extraño, pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos solo puedo ver decepción e ira en ellos.

-Resulta que vivo por el vecindario, digo, si es que Potter ha matado tus últimas neuronas y lo has olvidado. – La miro divertido, siempre me ha gustado hacerla enojar y aunque me odie no puedo evitarlo, _¿por los viejos tiempos Lily? _Me encantaría decirle pero la cordura que poco a poco me abandona, me frena.

-No seas estúpido, me refiero a que tu nunca venías a este parque después de… tu sabes. – dijo muy casualmente, sin embargo podía notarla un poco nerviosa.

-No, no lo sé. Recuérdamelo. – Por supuesto que sabía. Después de que se apareciera en el momento menos indicado, y me obligara a llamarla de aquella manera.

-No es necesario, sabes bien de que estoy hablando. – Dijo en voz baja.

-¿De cuando te he llamado sangre sucia? Dime, ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar Lily? – La miré con enfado, no entiendo a esta mujer.

-No, lo que yo quería escuchar era a mi amigo Severus, pero desconozco el momento en que se fue y dejo este cuerpo vacío. – me miró con ojos tristes.

Carajo, no esos ojos. Por un momento estuve a punto de besarle, pero sabía que las mujeres son como una poción peligrosa, a la que hay que ir preparando con sumo cuidado…

-Bueno, no me has dicho que hacías aquí. – ni siquiera intenté responder su pregunta ¿Que podía decirle? Ya eran dos personas las que me preguntaban.

-Me encantaría, pero estas hermosas y cómodas cuerdas no me dejan respirar. – contestó irónica.

-Tu culpa por tomarme de sorpresa, ya no se sabe con quien te puedes topar en el parque. – Contesté con una fina y (según yo) encantadora sonrisa, acto seguido finalicé el hechizo y Lily quedó libre.

Sinceramente pensé que desaparecería en cuanto la soltara como un bonito canario volando bien lejos de algún gato hambriento, pero no, Lily se limitó a acomodarse su sweater marrón y a quitarse el polvo de una falda de mezclilla y se sentó en el columpio al lado de mi.

- Lily no me jodas, ¿Porque coño sigues aquí? – le pregunté extrañado

- El parque es área comunitaria _Snivellus_. Es tan tuyo como mío y no me pienso mover de aquí. – contestó alegremente mientras comenzaba a balancearse.

La miré con enfado mal disimulado porque no podía congratularme de la suerte de tenerla a mi lado de nuevo, ¡Y ni siquiera tuve que buscar demasiado!

-Bien, entonces es mi turno de preguntarte que haces por aquí. Y ya se que vives por aquí – dije antes de que me soltará la misma respuesta que yo le había dado – me refiero a que estas sin _Potter y sus gatimelódicos. _

La miré y no pudo evitar sonreír un momento con mi comentario, pero de nuevo adoptó su cara de enfado.

-He venido a casa por asuntos familiares.

-Por los calzones de Merlín, ¿Acaso por fin se han desecho de tu hermana? – pregunté en un tono mordaz.

Lily me miró con odio.

-Parece que nunca vas a cambiar _Snivellus,_ ¿De seguro sigues con tus amistades eh? Mándale mis saludos a tu novio Mulciber. – Lily se paró.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, ¿No lo dijiste ya aquella vez querida Evans? "_Tu has escogido tu camino y yo el mío" – _La imité haciendo un gesto muy teatral.

-Fue difícil darme cuenta, más bien _no quería darme cuenta_ como ponías tu amor por las artes oscuras antes que nuestra amistad – Me miró con profundo resentimiento.

Y entonces mi paciencia llegó a su límite. Me paré furioso y la miré tan intensamente que pensó que la iba a quemar con la mirada.

-No jodas con eso a estas alturas Lily – dije en un susurro, Lily me miró asombrada, por supuesto que me conocía lo suficiente para saber que de verdad estaba enfadado. - ¡SI ESTAS VIVA Y ENTERA HOY HA SIDO POR NUESTRA AMISTAD! - le grité escandalizado, ella se quedó extrañada ante tal comentario, pero antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas me alejé rápidamente del lugar y decidí aparecerme en casa, al carajo los hechizos de mi madre ya aturdiría a la vieja.

Aparecí en la sala de estar y abrí los ojos lentamente para que se ajustaran al cambio de luz.

¡COÑO! Definitivamente no contaba con esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: ¿<strong>No les ha pasado que empiezan a escribir con una idea en mente pero el personaje parece que cobra vida y te lleva a otra dirección completamente diferente? Esto es lo que me pasa seguido en este fic, Sev tiene ganas de contar su propia historia pero he de ponerle unos cuantos altos cuando siento que se apresura demasiado jaja.

¡Esperen la próxima entrega pronto! Es probable que para la próxima semana, se tenga otra entrega. Aunque aun no me atrevería a decir que se publicaría semanalmente… por el momento.

Saludos a todos y de nuevo gracias por los reviews _Aralan, DeathEaterBlood y dulceysnape!_ Sus comentarios verdaderamente me han llenado de confianza e inspirado.


	5. Un Baño de sol

Antes que nada les debo una gran disculpa, por cuestiones de trabajo no había podido dedicarle el 100% de mi tiempo a seguir escribiendo, aunque las ideas estaban aquí en mi mente, espero poder haberle hecho justicia a su espera.

¡Hey! No crean que me he olvidado de Sev. Ya casi sentía el rigor del Cruciatus que salía de su varita.

Disclaimer: Agradezco a J.K. Rowling la creación de este personaje, lleno de ironía y matices que hemos de ir descubriendo. También no debemos olvidar a los demás personajes del universo Harry Potter, que en algún punto estarán haciendo su aparición en esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Un baño de sol.<strong>

Estaba tan enfadado que solo quería volver a casa, no me importaba en lo mínimo lo demás. Además, ¿Qué tanto puede importar la vida a los 17 años? Cerré en un furioso movimiento mis ojos y me concentré en mi destino.

_Estúpida Lily_ - pensaba mientras abría mis ojos.

Por un instante tuve la creencia de que me había aparecido en la casa equivocada: un cálido fuego ardía en una sala "adorablemente" iluminada por los rayos del sol de media tarde, producto de haber recorrido todas las cortinas de la casa. Si no fuera por los viejos libros que seguían en aquel estante juraría que esta no era mi casa.

_Definitivamente la vieja ha perdido toda la razón_, pensé preocupado, el enfado que hacia unos instantes me dominaba con una fuerza indomable había desaparecido casi en su totalidad al verme envuelto en esta nueva y bizarra situación.

No es que a ella le disgustara el sol o algo así, pero jamás en mi memoria había algún recuerdo donde ella fuera partidaria de baños de sol.

En cambio yo, ¡Como odio los lugares demasiado soleados!

Entonces escuché ruidos en la cocina y mi mano se colocó rápidamente en la varita, sin sacarla para no asustar o provocar a mi querida madre que con esto corroboraba que definitivamente tenía que haber perdido el juicio. Caminé despacio, casi como un animal en medio de una cacería y entré lentamente en la cocina.

Lo primero que pude notar fue que el ventanal de la cocina estaba abierto de par en par y cantidades industriales de rayos solares quemaban mi delicada piel. Después mi sentido del olfato no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo delicioso que olía, hacia tanto tiempo que mi madre no cocinaba cosas tan elaboradas que juraría que lo había olvidado.

Di tres pequeños pasos hacia delante mientras me mentalizaba para cualquier horror que la vieja pudiera estar haciendo y cuando avancé lo suficiente para obtener un panorama me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y enseguida mi cara palideció.

Justo arriba de la estufa muggle, parada en un pequeño banco y revolviendo el contenido de un viejo pocillo estaba una pequeña niña, _esa_ pequeña cría –pensé con desprecio – que había hechizado y transfigurado durante mi primer noche de mortífago (de igual manera, no es que llevara mucho tiempo siéndolo) la niña no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia aún, pues se le veía muy tranquila.

Levanté mi varita y sin siquiera pensar en algún encantamiento el pocillo salió disparado hacia la ventana rompiendo el vidrio hacia el jardín, pasandole apenas por la oreja a aquel esperpento traidor de sangre que dió un gran brinco ante tan inesperada reacción y soltó un pequeño grito, perdiendo el balance y cayendo del banco directo y sin escalas al suelo.

En otra ocasión hubiese sido muy divertido, pero hoy no estaba de humor.

-¿Que se supone que haces tu aquí? – la miré intensamente molesto. Que estupidez, por supuesto que sabía que hacía ahí.

Al escuchar el sonido de mi voz la joven que hacía unos breves momentos estaba buscando el origen de tan extraño fenómeno giró su cabeza hacia mí de inmediato y pude ver de nuevo esos hermosos ojos verdes que me habían cautivado aquella noche.

-Vaya, ¡Me ha pegado un gran susto! – exclamó la niña mirándome confundida al verme.

-Claramente, no comprendes español le dije levantándola del suelo mientras la sujetaba de los hombros – Te he preguntado que haces aquí.

-¿Aquí en la cocina o aquí en esta casa? – preguntó ella inocentemente.

Levanté la varita para maldecir a esa pequeña cría pero una suave mano me detuvo.

-Espera, no más hechizos tuyos por favor, que el ultimo me ha dejado bastante adolorida. – dijo la chiquilla mientras su pequeña mano se intentaba cerrar en mi brazo. Era algo extraño, en ratos hablaba como una cría y en otros como si fuera muy "madura", no entiendo a los niños.

Aparte mi brazo rápidamente de ella, que asqueroso.

-Suficiente Severus, ¿Acaso tu nueva sed de sangre no se detiene ante nada? – giré mis ojos ante una nueva voz y pude ver a mi madre entrando a la cocina mirándome con infinita tristeza. Se veía visiblemente agotada.

Me sentí un poco incomodo, no he de negarlo. Ver a tu madre tan triste haría sentirse miserable a casi cualquier hombre. Casi, porque bueno, milord es un caso extraordinario.

-Madre – incliné mi cabeza un poco en señal de respeto.

La cría fue directa a mi madre, le dió un abrazo y se escondió un poco detrás de ella.

-No se de donde la has sacado Severus – señaló a la cría – pero si ésta es tu idea de compensarme por lo que ha pasado con tu padre, siento decirte que no necesito dama de compañía ni mucho menos una mascota para pasar el tiempo. – dijo ella mirándome severamente.

No pude evitar formar una sonrisa agradeciendo haber heredado el buen humor de Eileen.

-Lamento que no te haya gustado mi regalo - dije alzando una ceja - pero debo decirte que no esta en condiciones de aplicar una devolución. Si gustas puedo mandarlo al departamento de…

- No recuerdo haber criado a un ser tan arrogante Severus, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó mi muchacho? – decía en un tono leve mientras nuestras miradas se conectaban, siempre me había gustado ver a sus ojos. De un color negro y profundo como los míos. A pesar de toda esa actitud de sumisión, había rastros de severidad en ellos que me hacían sentir seguro en aquellas ocasiones que… bueno que Tobías se ponía de mal humor.

Sin embargo todo lo que veía en ellos ahora eran los ojos de una vieja desgastada por años de abuso que finalmente habían mermado su rectitud y severidad, porque a pesar de todo ese discurso de no necesitar a nadie podía observar claramente que no podía separarse de aquella sabandija que le traje.

-Al parecer existen muchas cosas que no recuerdas querida madre, entre ellas el hecho de que tenías un hijo. – le dije en un tono frío.

Eileen se acercó a mí y cerro la brecha que nos separaba, sentí un impacto en mi mejilla y una sensación de ardor. ¡La vieja me ha abofeteado!

Claro, no es como si no lo hubiese visto venir.

Mientras tanto la chiquilla abandonó las faldas de mi madre para irse rumbo a la sala discretamente.

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma. Te guste o no, soy tu madre.

Permanecí callado

-¿Que es lo que pretendes, quedarte callado, recibir un regaño y ya? Si tan hombre eres demuéstramelo, ¿O me vas a terminar asesinando como a tu padre? Si es que te has unido a la causa de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado entonces está de más que yo soy una traidora de sangre y que debes de terminar contigo. ¿No estas lo suficientemente idiotizado con esa ideología Severus, se te cuecen las habas por unirte a él no?

Podía sentir ese familiar sentimiento de ira recorriendo como un río de hielo cada centímetro de mi piel

-Tampoco espero que pienses que soy estúpida o ciega para no ver el verdadero motivo por el que trajiste a esa niña aquí.

-¿Y según tu, cual crees que pudiera ser ese motivo?

-Primero contéstame, ¿De verdad quieres escucharlo Severus? – al ver que mi cara seguía impasible prosiguió. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho – Lily. – dijo simplemente y tomó asiento mientras entrecruzaba preocupada sus manos observando mi reacción.

Al escuchar ese nombre me vino el amargo recuerdo de hacía unos cuantos momentos. Ella pudo ver mi cara de dolor al recordar y prosiguió.

-Desde siempre estuviste infatuado con ella, rayaba en lo obsesivo. No podía culparte, de hecho es solo culpa mía que te hayas convertido en esto – se detuvo porque la voz estaba a punto de quebrársele, así que tomó aire y respiró – Se que lo que haces, lo haces por ella Severus.

Entonces tomó mi mano, pero mientras por dentro me daban unas ganas de confortarla, pesaban más las heridas del pasado como para mágicamente sanar y abrazarla, así que no pude darle nada más que una fría mirada desde mi mascara impasible ante todo.

Ella sin embargo prosiguió:

-Tobias tal vez no era el mejor padre del mundo, pero yo tampoco lo soy. Ambos te hemos hecho mucho daño. Pero dime, porque no puedo terminar de comprender: ¿Qué culpa tiene esa niña de todo esto? – señaló hacia la sala donde la cría estaba sentada leyendo sin pena alguna un libro en esa sala tan asquerosamente soleada… no pude evitar recordar mis días de infancia en los que me la pasaba ahí sentado leyendo, sólo que sin tanta luz.

La miré fríamente durante todo su estúpido discurso.

-Vaya momento que has aceptado tu parte de culpa en todo esto. ¿No crees que ha sido demasiado tarde? Solo hasta que te has visto fuera de esa situación es que por fin decides hacer y decir cosas al respecto. – le dije visiblemente molesto apartando mi mano de la suya.

-Severus, por más infeliz que hayas sido, eso no te da ningún derecho a decidir sobre la vida de los demás. Sientate y piensa en los padres de esa pequeña, ¡Imagínate lo preocupados que están por saber donde esta su hija! – su voz sonaba desesperada pero no me importó en lo minimo. Amaba a mi madre pero había cruzado una raya.

No pude evitar sonreír de lado mientras veía como se desesperaba en su intento inútil por hacerme "reaccionar" .

-Cuando te dije que no aceptaba devoluciones, era en serio. – mis ojos brillaron maliciosamente al ver el rostro confundido de mi madre. - Sus padres (y por ende ella también) eran traidores de sangre, así que los fieles seguidores al Señor Oscuro les han matado y ella ha sido la única que se ha salvado.

-No… - alcance a escucharle decir en un susurro.

Eileen rápidamente se paro y tomó mi brazo izquierdo, quitando de manera brusca la manga de mi túnica como si hubiese visto alguna clase de animal ponzoñoso escondiéndose debajo de ella y, en cuanto vió lo que estaba buscando dio un gritito y se desplomó en el suelo diciendo incoherencias "todo esto es culpa mía" ó "si tan solo hubiese sido un mejor ejemplo".

-Que estupidez ponerse a pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, en estos momentos madre. – la tome entre mis brazos y la zarandeé en un intento por hacerla reaccionar y entre esos forcejeos pude notar que tenia una cadena de oro con el anillo de mi padre –literalmente – a manera de dije.

-No puedo perderte a ti también muchacho – dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta su habitación. La cría en cuando me vio entrar a la sala con Eileen en brazos se puso de pie, dispuesta a seguirnos.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene no te vas a mover de aquí. ¿Me has oído estúpida? – le dije molesto mientras le daba la espalda.

La chiquilla no dijo nada pero dejé de escuchar sus pisadas, creo que había aprendido su lección de tomarse sus medidas en la cocina.

Miré hacia el techo molesto mientras depositaba a mi madre en la cama para que descansara. Ella me miró alejarme de la habitación pero no dijo nada.

Me detuve un momento a los pies de la escalera y reflexioné sobre lo que haría a continuación. Definitivamente tengo que arreglar todo esto, no puedo permitir que mis hermanos mortífagos pierdan la confianza y el respeto que recién me he ganado.

Severus Snape no volverá a tener un momento de debilidad y ni siquiera Lily podrá impedirlo esta vez. Si he de ser grande debo hacer grandes actos.

Puse un pie en la escalinata y comencé a descender lentamente hacía la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Y allá va Severus con sus crisis existenciales que tanto le caracterizan… A ver que clase de locura comete esta vez.

Se agregará un capitulo nuevo cada 15 días. Como dije en un capitulo anterior no me gustaría forzar la historia. También he estado pensando en cambiarle el nombre a la historia, ¡Se aceptan sugerencias!

Un gran saludo a todos, nos veremos en la próxima entrega.


	6. Perlas Escarlatas

¡Cada día faltan menos días donde el maldito final se acerca como la muerte a los tres hermanos!

Ojalá Sev tuviera una capa invisible…

**Disclaimer**: Agradezco a J.K. Rowling la creación de este personaje, lleno de ironía y matices que hemos de ir descubriendo. También no debemos olvidar a los demás personajes del universo Harry Potter, que en algún punto estarán haciendo su aparición en esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Perlas escarlatas <strong>

Ciertamente había realizado cosas estúpidas durante el transcurso de mi corta vida, como por ejemplo: vestir ropas muggles, no matar a Potter o a Black cuando tuve la oportunidad, permitir que Lily se alejase de mi, intentar comprender al bastardo de mi padre… pero esto era mucho más serio que todo lo anterior.

Mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras como un apéndice de muerte deslizándose hasta su incauta víctima intenté averiguar porque no le había capturado con los demás… pero por ahora, nada se me venia a la mente.

Por fin mi pie bajó el ultimo escalón, llegué a la sala y pude observar de atrás a la cría… su cabello castaño caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, estaba sentada leyendo uno de los libros. Levanté mi varita para realizar el conjuro que me libraría de ella pero al hacerlo, la chiquilla se giró al parecer detectando mi presencia al fin, y por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron. El brazó comenzó a arder fieramente pues el lord llamaba y no había que hacerle esperar. Al parecer tendría que dejar esto para después.

-¡Merlin la bendice con una maldita suerte! – gruñí entre dientes.

Me desaparecí en segundos para reaparecer pocos segundos después de nuevo a las afueras de la mansión, donde entré con toda celeridad, llegué al gran salón y tomé mi asiento con los demás hermanos que entraban apresurados y algunos inclusive con el semblante lleno de temor.

Idiotas.

Ilan se sentó a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna, pero aunque no tuviese lengua, sus ojos delataban una gran expectativa alimentada por la llama de la emoción que junto con su marca bailaban una fiera melodía.

Al fin, después de unos instantes el lord entro al salón y de inmediato se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Novedades, mis queridos compañeros? – dijo en un leve siseo que puso de puntas los pelos de más de alguno, mientras se deslizaba elegantemente hacia su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

- Milord – dijo Lucius inclinando su cabeza en su dirección con un gesto que parecía una solicitud de permiso para hablar. Con un ademan de la mano, el señor oscuro le alentó a seguir – tengo noticias de que el Ministerio organizará a un grupo de aurores para ir por las familias de sangre sucias que quedan al sur de Manchester…

- Excelente, ¿De que familias se tratan? – preguntó aburrido mientras miraba con una especie de fascinación los rostros llenos de temor de algunos.

Esta vez fue Bella la que habló porque mi cerebro estaba ocupado tratando de "olvidar" que familias son las que viven en esos rumbos.

- Los McDonald's, los O'Connor y los Evans. Mi señor, si usted me permite… - no pude escuchar más. Asi que iban detrás de Lily…pude sentir como mi pulso se aceleraba y mi cerebro idiotizado comenzó a idear tácticas para lograr ponerla a salvo… pero ¿Como carajos iba a asegurar que estaba bien si ni siquierasabía con plena seguridad si seguía viviendo ahí…?

Traté de enfocar toda mi atención a las siguientes conversaciones pues estaban ideando las estrategias que utilizarían para matar a los aurores y proceder con las familias. No es que me importara un reverendo carajo los demás, pero si la vida de Lily corría peligro no podía pensar en otra cosa que garantizar su seguridad.

No importa cuanto me preocupe, mi perfecto rostro impasible no debe perder voluntad, aunque por dentro me encuentre mas aterrado que un hinkypunk.

Atacarían en una semana, no tenía mucho tiempo. Pero los días pasaban y un montón de pociones que realizar me impedía comenzar a poner en marcha mi plan. Sin embargo en cuanto se me presentó la oportunidad y me desocupé de mis labores de pocionista, me aparecí en casa.

Era de noche y recorrí con cautela la casa en búsqueda de signos anómalos en ella. Me dirigí al cuarto de mi madre y la encontré durmiendo plácidamente entre sus cobijas.

Fui en búsqueda de aquella chiquilla, pero no la encontré por ningún lado, me lleva el demonio, ¡Ahora que si le podía dar un buen uso a su puta existencia! Pensaba desesperado mientras registraba cada centímetro de la casa, incluido el cuarto secreto que mi madre creía que no conocía.

Seguramente la vieja se habría hartado de ella y finalmente había terminado echándola, una suerte más benevolente que la que tenia planeada para ella.

Aunque… sin duda el destino había sido sabio al darle unos días mas a la chiquilla. Ahora su existencia me serviría de algo.

Sin éxito de momento decidí ir a mi habitación y tratar de dormir. Por supuesto no pude pegar el ojo hasta bien entrada la madrugada, ¿Por qué era tan difícil para Lily aceptar que cada quien tiene diferente manera de amar?

Esta es sin duda mi última manera de demostrárselo.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba un poco desvelado, sin embargo pude sentir un suave toque en mis pies que me despertó en un sobresalto.

- No tiene porque asustarse… solo le he traído el desayuno – ¡Era ella! La niñata seguía parasitando la casay ahí estaba: mirándome con una tímida sonrisa.

- Interesante ver que aun sigues aquí. – No puedo quejarme, mi suerte iba mejorando…

- No tengo a donde ir – dijo simplemente y no pude evitar sentir una extraña punzada en la marca tenebrosa. – además la señora Eileen me dijo que podría quedarme el tiempo que fuera necesario...

Mire hacia el cielo, ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? Quizás los años la habían ablandado un poco. Sin embargo no podía quitarle a su última compañía...

- Lo ultimo que recuerdo son tus ojos – añadió – se que debo tener una familia y solo quiero volver a verlos.

- ¿Donde se supone que estabas? Anoche que llegué no vi señales tuyas. – no me apetecía comenzar con la historia.

- Durmiendo al lado de la señora Eileen – sus ojos brillaron unos cuantos instantes y luego añadió – ¿Me llevarás con mis padres, por favor? – intento de nuevo, con una patética súplica.

- Solo porque odio a las niñas enfadosas como tú, investigaré en el lugar donde te encontré en busca de alguna pista – miré con sumo interés el pan tostado que estaba en la bandeja, tomándolo y comiendo lentamente, ya me encargaría de adecuar la información.

Que idiotez, lo único bueno de su breve discurso emotivo es que no se había soltado llorando y aún permanecía aquí, así que Lily tiene muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

La usaría para salvarla.

Pasaron dos meses y no parecía que hubiese alguna señal de que la operación se llevaría a cabo pronto, estúpido tiempo mortífago. No es que me quejara claro, sin embargo en ese transcurso de tiempo mi vida consistía en perfeccionar aquella poción que el señor tenebroso me había encomendado personalmente, me recorrían los escalofríos de solo recordar las veces que le había fallado, la cantidad de maldiciones cruciatus que me había echado era bárbara y un leve gemido de dolor escapo de la comisura de mis labios al recordarlo.

No le tenía muy complacido últimamente. Pero incluso antes que a él, yo no estaba muy complacido tampoco. Nunca había sido tan mediocre en mi forma de elaborar pociones, ¡Todo esto era culpa de Lily que no me permitía concentrarme!

Fuera de la poción, todo parecía ir a la perfección en cuanto a mi plan.

No pasaba una tarde en la que no me diera la tarea de aparecerme brevemente en el parque en una tonta e ilusa esperanza de encontrar una vez más a Lily balanceándose con sus cabellos cobrizos en un columpio.

Hasta que el día llegó.

Eran ya mediados de otoño, aparecí una vez más en el parque y ahí estaba ella, ¡por fin! tan perfecta como siempre.

Sin embargo esta vez no se encontraba sola. Black estaba danzando estúpidamente por el parque con una cámara muggle en las manos, ¿Su objetivo? Dos figuras que jugueteaban entre risas por la glorieta del parque.

El cerdo de Potter y la perfección de Lily, mezclándose como el agua y el aceite en una repulsiva emulsión que penetraba en lo profundo de mis venas, deshaciendo como un caústico mí mascara de impasibilidad. Siempre hacían ese efecto en mí.

Estuve a punto de mandar toda serenidad al carajo, tomé mi varita y justo cuando comenzaba a nombrar todas las maldiciones que había aprendido e inventado en mi vida. Mi cara palideció un poco más: bailando entre los juegos y arbustos junto al trío estaba nada menos que la chiquilla estúpida.

Temblé de furia. Agité mi varita en un fino movimiento desde mi escondite y decenas de perlas escarlatas cubrieron el suelo, de inmediato los 3 sacaron sus respectivas varitas pero la mirada de Lily fue más rápida que su acción pues miró justamente hacia el arbusto donde me encontraba escondido.

¿Cómo coño me iba a librar de esta? Pensé en desaparecerme pero sería muy obvio el sonido del movimiento y ante lo peor: solo queda poner tu mejor cara. Así que me fui incorporando pero una mano me tomo fuertemente del hombro impidiendo que me parara.

Un favor para ti, Severus – miré sorprendido hacia la sombra que se incorporaba y pude notar los ojos de Ilan destellar divertidos con mi expresión de confusión.

El chico no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones hacia los cuatro. Demonios, ¿Cómo decirle que no lastimara a Lily?

Miré sinceramente horrorizado hacia el otro extremo del parque, no lo hacía nada mal, siempre fue muy bueno en cuestión de duelos.

-¡¿A eso le llamas pelear, sucia sanguijuela? – exclamó Black mientras lanzaba un no tan mal, hechizo reductor en su dirección que Ilan bloqueó fácilmente luego habló.

-Mi querido Black, ¿Es que nadie te enseñó modales? – agitó su varita y el cuerpo de Black se elevó con un buen hechizo _levicorpus_ ja! ¡Eso le enseñará! – Se dice buenas tardes – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡_Bombarda, _ASQUEROSO MORTIFAGO! – el mesías de Potter logró conjurar con éxito su hechizo que mandó a volar a Ilan unos cuantos metros donde Lily le apuntaba con su varita

- _Expelliarmus _– dijó con un tono que denotaba orgullo mientras observaba como la varita de mi compañero era enviada unos metros lejos de el, logrando por fin desarmarlo.

Pero él era mucho más experimentado que ella y seguramente tenia algo planeado, no pude evitar preocuparme, ahí estaba Lily, sola y confiada de que Ilan no sería peligroso al no tener varita pero sí hacía algo para dañarla tendría que salir de mi escondite y actuar lo más rápidamente posible.

Entonces pasó algo inexplicable.

Potter y Black se aparecieron junto a Lily dispuestos a convertir en alguna clase de babosa exótica a Ilan, tampoco era algo que pudiese permitir, especialmente por esos cabrones. Así que tome mi varita pero antes de apuntarla a la dirección del tumulto pude ver como cientos de burbujas salían disparadas de entre los arbustos donde hacía unos momentos estaba la varita de Ilan. Nublando la vista de todos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Froté mis ojos al ver a la chiquilla salir de entre las burbujas con la varita de Ilan en mano, la vi correr hacia el y le dejó la varita. Luego el se acercó a su oído seguramente le indico donde estaba yo, pues la vi acercarse entre la confusión hacia mi dirección.

- Esto ha sido muy fácil, me decepcionan ¿saben? ¡_Expulso! – _dijo sonriendo mientrasapuntabaen dirección al trío que salió volando por los aires, ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso a Lily? Aunque pudo haberla matado y no lo hizo…

-¿Porque has hecho eso? – dijo la niña acercandose mientras me miraba resentida.

-¿Disculpa? – le dije en un susurro – di que te fué bien, ¿Que putas tenias que hacer con esos 2 estupidos?

-¡Pero yo no sabia que ellos eran magos! Ahora entiendo porque se acercaron a mi, además se veia que son mucho mas amables de lo que tu eres!

-Nadie te ha pedido que te metas en mi vida.

-Tu lo hiciste, hace meses. Por favor, necesito volver con mi familia…

Muy bien – dijé en voz baja mientras levanté mi varita apuntandole – justo te mandaré con el resto de tu familia pequeña es…

-Esa no es manera de tratar a una niña Severus – Ilan venía caminando hacia nosotros.

-No puedo evitarlo, siempre que la veo me recuerda…

-Que hiciste algo que tu creias que estaba bien, no creas que no me di cuenta en su momento Severus, te he estado observando todo este tiempo. No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con tu manera de proceder pero por mi silencio no tienes de qué preocuparte no diré nada a cambio de un pequeño favor.

Levanté una ceja, sinceramente me habia sorprendido, ya sabia yo que Ilan es un chico listo pero no me hubiera imaginado que fuera tambien un gran observador.

No por nada es un fiel hombre del lord.

-Un favor dices, ¿Que te da la seguridad de que no te mataré aquí mismo? – sonreí de lado mientras lo miraba como balanceando mis opciones.

-Simplemente lo hubieras hecho – dijo encogiendose de hombros mientras me miraba divertido.

_Idiota _– pensé pero no pude evitar dar un suspiro, creo que puedo empezar a pensar que Ilan es lo más cercano a un amigo.

-Bien, ¿Que es lo que quieres? – le dije mientras lo miraba penetrantemente, nunca se me ha dado la legeremancia pero de igual manera Ilan me rehuia la mirada así que no intenté utilizarla.

-Supongo que lo cobraré cuando en verdad lo necesite. No lo olvides, "hoy por ti, mañana por mi eh?" – dijo un poco serio, pero poco después sonrió y desapareció.

Miré a la niña un largo rato, luego me acerqué a ella y la forcé a mirarme. Pude utilizar facilmente la legeremancia con ella y me vino a la mente su genuina preocupación por saber de su familia, algo que definitivamente podia utilizar a mi conveniencia.

-Lo que por ahora me tiene intrigado es como una niña como tú ha podido hacer un conjuro. ¿Es que ya sabes usar magia?

-La tía Marion lo usaba todo el tiempo sólo para hacernos reir un rato, descuida es lo único que se hacer con la varita – dijo sonriendo.

- _Episkey – _dije simplemente apuntando con mi varita su herida la cual dejó de sangrar – volvamos a casa – dije mientras le tendía (para mi sorpresa) inexplicablemente una mano.

Odio a los críos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Protego horribilis,<em> No me maten! Ja ja – como verán tarde un tiempecito en actualizar, y si que hubo una super actualización después de varios títulos me decidí por este. Espero que sea de su agrado y continuén acompañándome durante el transcurso de esta historia.

Las cosas comenzarán a ponerse interesantes de aquí en adelante. ¡Eso se los aseguro!

¡Mil gracias por sus reviews Aralan y DeathEaterBlood!


	7. ¿Se puede ser más idiota?

Hola, hola! Siii, sé que merezco golpes por haber dejado esto sin señales de vida un rato, pero tantas cosas buenas han pasado en mi vida que debo admitir mi culpa de olvidar actualizar la historia, pero eso si, no he dejado de escribir.

* * *

><p>Durante el trayecto a casa permanecimos en silencio lo necesario, obviamente le solté la mano en la primera ocasión que se presentó. Eso de cuidar niñatos no va con mi imagen.<p>

- Que tenías que hacer tú afuera de la casa, ¿creí que no te gustaba separarte de _mi_ madre?

- La señora Eileen me aconsejó salir a tomar aire, ella piensa que eso me ayudará a recobrar la memoria de alguna manera, ya que tu te niegas a darme explicación alguna... – me miró con ojos acusadores.

Levanté una ceja

- ¿Que clase de explicación crees que merece una traidora de sangre como tú?

- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera se lo que significa ser un traidor de sangre - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿al menos podrías explicarme eso? - me miró resentida con esos ojos de limón, pero aún no tenía ganas de hablar con todo lo que acababa de suceder.

- Deberías de estar agradecida de lo que hice por ti - dije entre dientes mientras abría la puerta para entrar a casa.

- ¿Darte las gracias por rajarme la cara? –señaló su mejilla - Vaya que eres extraño - dijo mientras volteaba los ojos al cielo.

- No pruebes tu suerte. - dije fríamente mientras ponía un pie en casa.

Lo primero que noté al entrar es que la casa seguía horriblemente iluminada

-¿Porque esto esta iluminado como si fuera una maldita sala de interrogatorio? - dije al tiempo que con mi varita hacia una floritura que cerró las cortinas de la casa.

- No hagas eso muchacho - Eileen entró al salón. Ciertamente se veía bastante desmejorada y agotada, me miró unos breves instantes para luego dirigirse a la niñata con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Que te ha pasado? – dijo al tiempo que con su mano valoraba la mejilla dañada.

- Me he caído en el parque, lo bueno que él –me señaló – acudió a mi rescate casi enseguida – dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

- Severus... – Eileen obviamente no se había tragado ese cuentillo.

Miré al cielo. _Juro que jamás volveré a sufrir ataques de culpa, esto es insoportable_. Carraspée un poco y asentí rápidamente con la cabeza, al tiempo que me dirigía como tormenta a mi habitación para re meditar los momentos que habían acontecido.

Llegué por fin a mi habitación: abrí la puerta y a mi lado izquierdo junto a la ventana se encontraba mi vieja cama matrimonial, con esas deliciosas sabanas plateadas que mi madre me había regalado en algún cumpleaños. Y justo enfrente de la cama se encontraba mi cómoda, con 4 cajones hechizados en el interior para asegurarme que ningún curioso intentara buscar algún tesoro y por ultimo, pero no menos importante el closet del cual había tirado toda esa asquerosa ropa muggle para reemplazarla con túnicas negras.

Miré alrededor. A pesar de que era pequeña, esta habitación tenía justo lo que necesitaba. Me tumbé en la cama y cerré mis ojos un momento:

- _Este es nuestro lugar Lily! ¿No es fabuloso? – exclamó mi yo de 10 años mientras empujaba a Lily en un columpio que había elaborado torpemente con unas ramas. Nos encontrábamos en el parque._

_- Claro Sev! Tuney, tu y yo nos divertirnos horrores en el! – respondió una sonriente Lily_

_¿A quien le importa la hermana muggle? – La rama se rompió y Lily cayó al suelo – Ahora, otro recuerdo venía a mí. El rostro de Lily aparecía en mis recuerdos bailando con el idiota de Potter._

Mientras mis largos dedos recorrían la fresca sabana de mi cama, volví a la realidad... tanto he hecho por Lily. ¿Para qué, será que acaso ella sabe de mis sentimientos y le gusta ser participante de este tortuoso juego?

Tomé asiento y abrí uno de mis cajones. Con sumo cuidado me dispuse a tomar unos libros, era hora de volver con los demás. Solo Merlín sabe la cantidad de trabajo que tengo pendiente por la culpa de esa mujer. Estaba a punto de aparecerme cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta de la habitación, por el tono del llamado supuse que era la cría estúpida.

_Crack_ - No tengo ganas de seguir ese juego.

Aparecí de nuevo a las afueras de aquella lujosa mansión y entré. Mientras caminaba hacia la gran entrada, no pude evitar desviar la mirada a un pavo albino cercano, que haciéndole honor a su nombre se pavoneaba por el jardín como si fuera el mismo Lucius caminando.

Sin embargo, al entrar, el ambiente que nunca había sido relajado estaba más tenso que nunca. En ese momento la marca comenzó a arder y caminé con toda celeridad hacia la habitación en donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones. Tomé mi asiento en un lado lejano de la mesa, Ilan de inmediato se sentó al lado de mí con una sonrisa de lado. Seguramente recordando lo de hacia unas horas.

- ¿Todo bien Severus? - preguntó inocentemente

- Excelente. ¿Alguna idea del porqué de la reunión? - traté de sonar lo más inexpresivo que pude.

Pero mi comentario quedo olvidado pues Lucius acababa de levantarse para rendir su informe

- Todo esta listo para esta noche milord - expresó con un tono que transmitía satisfacción consigo mismo. A lo lejos Narcissa lo observaba orgullosa.

- ¿Y bien? - mi piel se estremeció con el sonido de su voz: fría y bastante clara. El señor oscuro se escuchaba impaciente - ¿Tanto tiempo para atacar a una simple familia de sangre sucias?

- Milord - esta vez fue Dolohov el que habló, un respetable mortífago que destacaba por su sed de sangre. Su voz denotaba una gran ansiedad - verá milord, en realidad se trata de familias de la orden del fénix por eso la demora.

No se hizo esperar en la sala los murmullos de excitación, todos estaban esperando las órdenes del señor oscuro.

- Bien, no dejan de ser sangresucias - dijo secamente - espero una excelente actuación por parte de ustedes... Si es que no esperan conocer mi enojo, claro está - dijo mientras su boca se contorsionaba en lo que era un claro intento de sonrisa.

- ¿Cual será la familia afortunada? - Los ojos alegres de Avery traicionaban su serio semblante. Y no pude evitar contener la respiración.

- Los McDonald - dijo secamente Lucius

El lord levantó la mano y de inmediato se hizo el silencio.

- Es de esperarse que los miembros de la orden aparezcan para cuidar su escoria, aniquílenlos.

- Milord! - fue todo lo que alcancé a escuchar, no pude evitar dar un pequeño suspiro de alivio al saber que Lily y su familia estarían perdonados.

_Al menos por esta noche otros ocuparían su lugar._

Las horas avanzaban y después de utilizar mi persuasión pude conseguir dejar de lado mis deberes de pocionista para pasar a la acción. Era preciso observar la manera de proceder, para poder trazar un plan efectivo que garantizara la seguridad de Lily.

Lucius era el segundo de abordo y por lo que había comentado parece ser que esperaremos hasta el anochecer para atacar.

Así que mientras tanto, me dirigí a mis aposentos. Oh si, mi relación con Lucius es lo bastante buena para que me sea concedida una pieza de la mansión para mí solo. No soportaría tener que compartir con un completo desconocido, si lo hago en mi propia casa es por causa de eventos desafortunados.

Tomé mi libro de _Pociones Avanzadas _del maletín, (no me agrada dejar cosas personales aquí) y me dispuse a transcribir los hechizos que había inventado en mis previos años en Hogwarts. No era muy seguro tenerlos en un viejo libro. A pesar de que es de Eileen y no me atrevería a tirarlo, se que no le hace mucha gracia ver sus amados libros graffiteados y sinceramente, como está la situación en casa creo que no es conveniente tensar más los hilos.

_Knock, Knock – _Joder, parece ser que mi suerte es peor que la de un grim recién bañado.

¿Listo para esta noche Severus? – Ilan llegó con una espléndida sonrisa. Ya sabia yo que tendríamos que tener "esta charla" pronto.

Cerré el libro y lo devolví al maletín, luego miré directamente a sus ojos incitándolo a seguir.

Ilan.

¿Llego en un mal momento? – dijo pretendiendo estar apenado, pero vaya que es pésimo actuando.

Giré mis ojos al cielo.

¿Haz venido a poner el precio de tu silencio? O acaso prefieres un sencillo hechizo desmemorizante – sonreí

-¿Es que has perdido completamente la cabeza Severus? – el semblante de Ilan paso de divertido a uno de mayor seriedad. Así que borré mi sonrisa inmediatamente – Mira que lastimar a tan dulce niña, no tienes conciencia alguna.

- Creo que la perdí mientras te observaba prender fuego a una casa con sus respectivos habitantes dentro.

No pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a reír abiertamente. Sin embargo podía ver en su mirada que este no era el fin de nuestra conversación.

¿Y bien? – realicé un ademan que invitaba a seguir hablando.

Te he dicho que no voy a hablar, aunque no te negaré que no me ha causado gracia eso que has hecho. ¿Quien era la mujer a la que espiabas?

Levanté una ceja – Una antigua compañera de la escuela, supongo que la recuerdas ¿Lily Evans, la sangre sucia? – traté de sonar casual, después de todo es mas fácil mantener una historia _parcialmente cierta_ a inventarte una por completo. – En realidad observaba al animal de Potter y Black.

Oh bien, ¿Y la pequeña es familiar tuya? – Podía ver que el cabronazo se estaba divirtiendo con esto de ponerme en apuros.

¿Es que no tienes cosas que preparar? – mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

Ilan se paró, no podía disimular la sonrisa de su maldito rostro, pero sin decir palabra alguna salió de la habitación y me dejo de nuevo con mis pensamientos. Acaricié mi marca ausentemente.

Las horas pasaron y de nuevo me dirigí de mis aposentos en las mazmorras, húmedas y frías hacia la elegancia de la gran sala, con su piso de mármol pulcro y el papel tapiz victoriano en las paredes.

Al borde de la puerta que daba salida al recibidor se encontraban Lucius y Dolohov y tras ellos unos 15 mortífagos más, de los cuales podía distinguir a Avery, Macnair y Rookwood.

A mi señal – indicó Lucius mientras junto con Dolohov desaparecían.

Un par de segundos más tarde, la marca tenebrosa comenzó a arder y algo en mi interior me obligó a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar.

Efectivamente, al momento que mis parpados se encontraron pude sentir esa sensación de compresión y aparecí en un bosque, en medio de la nada. _Fantástico._ No tardé demasiado en darme cuenta que a pesar de estar "en medio de la nada" me encontraba en el lugar adecuado.

Una decena de mortífagos iban apareciendo, podía escuchar el leve sonido de sus apariciones como si se tratara de una preparación de esas horrendas palomitas de maíz muggles.

¿Lucius? – miré con sumo cuidado al susodicho, pues aún cuando tenemos una buena relación no es conveniente parecer insolente.

Sin embargo él me miró dentro de lo que podía considerarse una manera amable, alzó un dedo y señaló hacia un claro del bosque, mas desolado que el último partido de los Chuddley Cannons.

La casa de la familia McDonald se encuentra en el claro norte del bosque de West Belmont – fue todo lo que mencionó.

Como si una niebla se disipara del claro, pude divisar el techo verde oscuro de lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa. De la chimenea podía verse salir el humo.

¿Quién era el guardián secreto? – pregunté con un tono de asombro y reverencia que escondían algo más: _temor_. ¿Acaso Lily también estaría escondida con ese inútil y flexible encantamiento _fidelio_?

Vivianne Bones – respondió Dolohov aburrido, al parecer resentido por la falta de atención.

En ese momento un chorro de luz roja pasó a mi lado y pegó de lleno a un hermano que se encontraba cerca.

Tomamos rápidamente nuestras máscaras y las pusimos en nuestros rostros, mientras decenas de pequeños _Pops_ se hacían presentes en los alrededores.

¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo se han dado cuenta que estamos aquí? – exclamó Lucius mientras que lanzaba chorros de luz verde de la punta de su varita, como si con eso aseguraría que alguno pegaría.

¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¡Entren de una vez estúpidos! – esta vez fue Avery el que dio la orden.

La adrenalina tomó control de mí, corrí a la puerta mientras esquivaba y bloqueaba hechizos. De nada servía pelear ahora, entre más rápido matara a los traidores mejor.

A medida que avanzábamos hacia la puerta, la cantidad de hechizos aumentaba, Rookwood fue casi aturdido en dos ocasiones, pero gracias al poyo de Whitebang –un mortífago bastante experimentado – fue que logramos entrar por fin a la casa.

La cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones por supuesto que aumentó, mi cuerpo seguía cargado de adrenalina y en cuanto menos me di cuenta ya estaba lanzando maldiciones a mi alrededor, me encontré blandiendo mi varita hacia los cuellos de los malditos aurores que risiblemente intentaban detenernos, sin embargo en número y estrategia eran inferiores a nosotros.

Ver su sangre borbotear salvajemente de sus heridas erá una especie de analgésico para la tensión que llevaba.

**CRACK, CRACK**

¡Mierda!

Miré a mi alrededor mirando otra serie de apariciones. Por fin un hechizo dio de lleno sobre mi tobillo izquierdo provocando un calambre terrible que comenzaba a expandirse por mi cuerpo, amenazando con hacerme caer.

Me giré para ver la cara del jodeputas que me había hecho esto solo para encontrarme con el rostro de Dominika Wilkins, miembro de la órden del fénix, ya había escuchado hablar de ese club de perros falderos de Dumbledore. Sin embargo detrás de ella pude vislumbrar el fiero cabello de Lily Evans subiendo las escaleras.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco y el dolor del calambre pareció tomarme por completo, dejándome inmóvil, no se si de la impresión o causa del hechizo.

Avada Kedavra! – dije sin pensar mientras apuntaba al estorbo de Wilkins que ahora me impedía accesar a Lily.

¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO EN ESTE LUGAR! No puedo evitar sentir el pánico, verdadero miedo recorre mi cuerpo y choca con la adrenalina que me posee, aumentando mi ritmo cardiaco tanto que puedo sentir como el corazón intenta abandonarme.

¡Lily en medio de esta jauría! ¿Como puede atreverse a integrarse en semejante locura?

La respuesta vino a mi mente antes de que mis ojos pudieran posarse en el pedazo de carne que corría tras de ella. - _Potter_ – maldije con un poco de amargura.

* * *

><p>Esa Lily, siempre metiéndose en aprietos.<p>

Y la pequeña no ha tenido oportunidad de sacarle la verdad a Severus...

No los dejaré en ascuas esta vez, en unos momentos subo el siguiente capitulo. ¡Un saludo a todos!


	8. Los McDonald

Tarde pero sin sueño, la octava entrega de esta historia.

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a la genial autora J.K. Rowling, Ilan y la pequeña son creaciones mias. Un saludo a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Los McDonald<strong>

A medida que avanzábamos hacia la puerta, la cantidad de hechizos aumentaba, Rookwood fue casi aturdido en dos ocasiones, pero gracias al apoyo de Whitebang, un mortifago bastante experimentado, fue que logramos entrar por fin a la casa.

La cantidad de hechizos por supuesto que aumentó y mi cuerpo se cargaba con adrenalina, así que cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba lanzando maldiciones a mi alrededor.

Me encontré blandiendo mi varita como una espada a los cuellos de los aurores, viendo su sangre borbotear como una fuente era una especie de analgésico para toda la tensión que en mí se acumulaba.

De repente escuché otra serie de apariciones, y sentí como un hechizo daba de lleno en mi tobillo izquierdo. Un fuerte calambre de inmediato hizo su aparición dificultando mi habilidad para mantenerme de pie y concentrarme. Miré a ver a mi agresor la cual era Dominika Wilkins , miembro activo de la orden del fénix. Y detrás de ella, por Merlín…los cabellos de Lily perdiéndose escaleras arriba.

No sé como pude conjurar el hechizo, solo vi el efecto de mi Avada Kedavra dar de lleno en el pecho de Wilkins mientras el pánico se apoderaba de mí.

Lily en medio de esta jauría y solo podía existir una sola razón de su presencia en esta casa. El cerdo de Potter que se encontraba corriendo tràs ella.

Corrí frenéticamente hacia las escaleras, ya no me importaba matar o no a los McDonald, simplemente todo se centraba en mantener a Lily a salvo.

Mientras voy subiendo, una niña pequeña me espera en el primer descanso de las escaleras, me mira con unos grandes ojos asustados y entonces con varita en mano me permito desperdiciar unos cuantos segundos.

Me acerco lentamente hacia ella y veo como sus pequeñas piernitas temblaban impidiéndole huir, al lado observo el cuerpo de su madre, la señora McDonald y los rastros de una feroz lucha.

Me coloqué en cuclillas para estar a su altura y le abracé. Pude sentir su cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Aléjate de ella si sabes lo que te conviene – dijo una voz firme. Levanté mi vista para toparme frente a frente con Lily y mirar cómo me apuntaba al corazón con su varita.

Sin posibilidad de hablar (pues mi voz me delataría). Acerque mis labios muy despacio a los oídos de la niña, y mirando siempre a los ojos de Lily mientras tenía apuntada mi varita a la espalda de la niña susurré con dulzura al oído – _Avada Kedavra._

Eso es sin duda alguna, más piadoso que permitir que viviera e hicieran con ella toda clase de torturas y castigos horripilantes. Pero Lily jamás se pondría a pensar en eso, lo supe desde siempre y lo confirmé en el momento en que sus labios formaban una especie de "o" para darle paso a una serie de reclamaciones, maldiciones, llantos y groserías dignas de un bucanero.

A mí me parecía bastante divertido, estuve a punto de dedicarle una sonrisa cuando se me congeló el semblante al ver a Whitebang, el experimentado mortífago parado detrás de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces lancé un Sectumsempra no verbal al mortífago que claramente con muchos más años de experiencia en batalla que yo, bloqueó satisfactoriamente, evitándose una muerte segura.

Lily volteó rápidamente para verle la cara a su frustrado agresor, pero este la empujo violentamente contra la pared, al parecer olvidándola por un momento. Solo le importaba en ese momento castigar al infame animal que había osado dañarle.

Podía ver la traición dibujada en su rostro, pues él era de los pocos que expresaba abiertamente su apoyo al lord y no llevaba mascara alguna.

¡No seas estúpido! ¿En que coño estáis pensando?

Mi respiración se agitó y pude ver a Lily de nuevo apuntar su varita y pronunciar unas palabras mientras Whitebang me sostenía de la túnica y me daba un bien merecido puñetazo en la cara. No puedo hablar, sólo aceptar mi castigo y desear con todo mi ser que sea con mi cuerpo con el que se desquité y no el de ella.

Más gritos se escuchaban en la parte de abajo. Cerré mis ojos y pude sentir la varita en mi pecho.

No podía morir, no de esta manera.

De pronto Whiteband, gritó frustrado y pude verle rodeado de cuerdas: en su furia, el experimentado mortifago cometió el error de descuidar por unos instantes su espalda.

Estúpida, eso no podrá detenerle! No pude evitar enmudecer en medio de mi grito ante tal estupidez, al tiempo que Whitebang soltaba una carcajada y abría su boca para articular: - Oh, ya entiendo tu jueguito S..

_Avada Kedavra._ – mi cuerpo reacciono por instinto ante el pánico de haber sido descubierto, pánico que se desbordó al ver como la vida abandonaba los asombrados ojos de Whitebang.

Has matado incluso a tu compañero! Eres la cosa más asquerosa que me he topado! – grito Lily mientras ahora intentaba amarrarme con un I_ncarcerous_ que le reflejé dejándola a ella amarrada.

¿Cuáles son tus motivaciones mortifago, porque estás haciendo esto?

Me acerqué lo suficiente a su rostro y pude ver esos ojos verde que tanto me gustan, sin embargo solo podía observar odio y repulsión en ellos.

Suéltame, cerdo asqueroso!

_Stupefy._

El cuerpo de Lily se relajó al sentir el poder de mi hechizo aturdidor. Justo cuando estaba a punto de robar esos deliciosos labios me di cuenta que no tenía derecho alguno a hacerlo.

Había traicionado mis ideales, a mi gente, los únicos que en realidad me habían comprendido, todo por ella: Lily, mi perdición. Esa _asquerosa sangre sucia_.

Rodee mis manos alrededor de su cuello, queriéndole poner fin a esto y sin embargo me encontré sin fuerza para ejercer presión alguna. Estaba condenado a sentir esto de por vida.

¡No te atrevas! – un chorro de luz que por pelos esquivé me paso de lado. San Potter había llegado con sus amiguitos de la orden del fénix, junto con otros hermanos comenzó una acérrima batalla.

Trate de matar a cuantos miembros pude, sería terrible que realizaran un _Priori Incantatem_ que aunque dudara que lo hicieran, por precaución debía encontrarme preparado así que maté a Theophilus diggory y a su esposa. Alcancé a herir a los Longbottom pero la marca ardió mientras veía a mis compañeros desaparecer, así que hice lo mismo.

¡Vuelvan aquí asquerosas ratas!

Cobardes

Aparecí en otra sección del bosque y no tarde mucho en darme cuenta del motivo del llamado.

El señor McDonald y su hija se encontraban acorralados.

Así que… - comenzaba Lucius al tiempo que los cuerpos de la señora McDonald y la chiquilla de hace instantes eran arrojados a los pies de sus parientes vivos.

**¡NO!** – gritó la hija: Mary McDonald y se deshizo en lágrimas.

Ha llegado su hora – sonrió Lucius socarronamente.

Padre e hija se miraron y levantaron sus cabezas.

Si hemos de morir, será con la frente en alto y luchando por nuestros ideales. Algo que claramente no comprenderían nunca.

¿Frente en alto? – escuché una carcajada estruendosa y pude ver a Bellatrix Lestrange pasar entre las filas, apuntando con su varita al padre – Eso está por verse…_Imperio. – _tomo el control del cuerpo del padre.

Lo que a continuación sucedió fue algo sumamente desagradable y de poco gusto como Bellatrix misma: El padre abusando de su hija mientras eran observados por las caras de diversión de algunos de los mortífagos.

No es excitante Severus? Escuche que decía Mulciber con burla mientras a lo lejos seguían las suplicas y gemidos de la chica.

En verdad me enciende – contesté con sorna – Algo muy _Bella_ -. Reí un poco.

Cuando Bella por fin se aburrió degolló la cabeza del padre, lagrimas salían de sus ojos ante lo acontecido momentos antes.

Toda suya engendros – contestó arrojándoles el cuerpo de la chica a las garras de los de más hermanos. – ¿Honor querida? Dijo tomándole antes de la barbilla. Creo que se te escapó entre tus gemidos de placer o quizás entre las piernas. Zorra inmunda. – dejó escapar una cruel sonrisa y se alejó de la horrorizada Mary.

De inmediato una variedad de mortifagos encantados con carne tan podrida como esa, la tomaron cuantas veces quisieron, haciendo con ella cuanta brutalidad era imaginable.

No vas a participar de tan suculento banquete? Pregunto Ilan

Paso, no me gusta la _segunda mano_ ¿O más bien, décima? Tomé mi máscara y me aparecí directo en la sala de estar de casa.

Que ha sido eso? Eileen entraba con celeridad al cuarto y al verme, supe que no estaba del todo complacida. Esa arruga que se hace entre sus ojos me lo dice todo.

Pues yo, tu hijo ¿Quién más? Esta casa está mejor protegida que Azkaban madre, aunque claro que no es un buen punto de referencia – dije tratando de sonar en un tono mordaz.

Severus, has llegado a tiempo para desayunar! Una voz aguda y chillona invadió la habitación y pude ver a la cría sonreír abiertamente en mi dirección. Al verla solo algo quedó registrado en mis pensamientos: Lily.

De pronto todo lo ocurrido esa noche que ya llegaba a su fin, hizo contacto en mi cabeza. Había asesinado a uno de mis hermanos por ella, toda la sangre y toda la perversión de estos actos cayeron en mí, haciéndome sentir la peor piltrafa del mundo.

* * *

><p>Que le deparará a Severus el destino? Uno nunca sabe...<p>

Mil gracias a todos por sus Follows, Favorites y Reviews! Me inspiran siempre a continuar!


End file.
